


A Maid for Mr. Homem-Christo

by Jacqueline_DHC



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: F/M, Human Daft Punk, Human Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo, Human Thomas Bangalter, Maids, POV Female Character, Rich - Freeform, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqueline_DHC/pseuds/Jacqueline_DHC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo is a rich man and has hired you to be his maid. But what he didn't know that he will fall in love. With You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

A Maid for Mr. De Homem-Christo.

Saturday  
-7:23am-  
"Wake Up!" I heard someone yelling at me as they rocked me back and forth. 

I quickly sat up and threw my pillow to whoever woke me up. I rubbed my eyes and I clearly saw my roommate. Melody. Yup that's her name. She changed her name when she just only 16 because she didn't like her original. 

Anyways, I looked at Melody with a confused face. 

"What?" I said annoyingly; she said nothing and just stood there, smiling as she hid her hands behind her back making it suspicious. 

"It came. " she said as she held out her hand, which was holding a thick orange packet. My eyes widened just by looking at it.

Could it be? It's already here? I grabbed the packet out of Melody's hand and took a closer look at it. "I thought it would come till next year?" Melody said

"So did I. I think they found me a job." I replied as I slowly looked up to see Melody smiling at me.

We both stared at each other for a few seconds and later hugged each other. "Now open it." She whispered into my ear. We both let go and took a deep breath. I ripped the top of the packet and took out the packet of paper, it also had the logo. It's the official one. 

Two years ago, I applied to work at Servant Academy Program. I just wanted to have a fun yet easy job. I've always imagined myself cleaning for a famous celebrity or just someone famous. Now the time has come. They chose me.

"Read it out loud" Melody said in excitement. I turned to the first page and I nearly fainted.

I cleared my throat and read:

"Dear (Y/N), We would like to thank you for applying to our academy. Congratulations! You have been accepted! To congratulate you, we seen your outstanding work and we would like you to participate in our grand meeting this Thursday at The Grand Castle. If you cannot make it in time; do not worry, we will send you a free gift. Now for the real reason we have sent you this letter. You have been assigned to work for someone, Your boss will be 'Guillaume de Homem-Christo'-"

Who's he? I questioned myself.

"Guillaume? Isn't that a French name?" Melody interrupted "Yeah, think so." I kept on reading and it told me all about this man. 

"What else does it say?" "I don't know but it just says that I'll be working for him on the 19th of October. Hey, that's not bad-" "(Y/N)!" Melody panicked "What?" "That's on Monday!" "Yeah, so what?" 

"THIS MONDAY!!."

I immediately froze; THIS Monday?! Really?!? I barely have a chance to even pack up. "(Y/N), you only got two days to prepare. Where does this guy live anyways?" We both looked at the packet and it said that a limousine will come and pick me up from where I live and take me to this mans home. 

"This is Bad," "Why is it bad?! You got your dream job! (Y/N), you've reached your goal. Why do you look so down?" Melody asked. 

"It's just that I don't want to leave my best friend alone that quick" I said almost tearing up. "Awe. I get that you don't want me to be alone, but it's okay. I'm 23 years old and I can take care of myself. Now you go achieve your dreams."

"Thank you Melody" I said hugging her. 

Now I got only two days to prepare myself to leave to clean someone else's mess. But that's what I chose. 

I was really excited for Monday already.


	2. Surprise

Sunday  
-4:16am-

I couldn't sleep. I kept shuffling in my bed feeling very uncomfortable. I suddenly began sweating. I thought about why I couldn't sleep, but then it hit me. 

It was because of This Monday. 

I sat up and took deep breaths. I then laid back down and thought about how would it be without my best friend. It would change my whole life. 

I was slowly falling back asleep until I heard loud knocking on the front door. I sat up to check on my right to see if it was Melody who snuck out and locked herself out again.

But it wasn't her. She was still sleeping. 

The person kept knocking. I got off my bed and approached the front door. I wondered who could it be, but why this early? 

I then opened the door and exposed a handsome man. He seemed young according to his face structure. He was quite taller than I was, just by a few inches. The young man had such beautiful green eyes. 

"Ms. (Y/N)?" The man said. His voice so sweet yet calm. "Yes?" "Good morning. I am Harold, Mr. De Homem-Christo's Driver." He said holding out his right arm. I then shook his soft pale hand, as he smiled. "Are You ready?" He said 

"Ready for what?" "To work for Mr. Christo" "What?" I said confused. "I was sent to pick you up and we need you home by 5am" Harold added. "Who's we?" 

"The other guests and that includes your boss-" "Mr. Homem-Christo" I interrupted. 

"Wait, I thought I was supposed to start on Monday, like you know? Get to know him." I said. "You start working for him on Monday but you get to meet him today." 

"Today?!" "Yes. Is there a problem?" "I had no reminder of this." "Did you receive an orange packet?" "Y-Yes." "May I see it." "Yeah. Hold on." I said going to my room to get the packet. 

As I got it from my desk, I could hear Melody snoring. She hates waking up early. 

I came to Harold and gave him my packet. 

"Ah! Here's the Problem, you thought you were going to start on Monday at 5pm." He chuckled. "I'm sorry to say that you have to work today." 

I sighed because I am officially leaving Melody alone. But she did say that she can take care of herself. So I think, why not test her if she can actually take care of herself. 

"I'll go get my things. I'll be back in just a few minutes." I said letting Harold in. 

I quietly got my things as I heard Melody still snoring. I laughed to myself and finally got my things put together. 

"Miss (Y/N)?" He asked as I handed my things to him. I looked around to take one last glimpse to see my old home. Because I'm now heading to my new home. 

"Pardon me, but do you live with your spouse?" "Spouse? Oh no. I'm single." "But I heard snoring" "Oh That?, that's my best friend Melody. She's a pretty deep sleeper" I laughed. 

"So are you ready to leave?" Harold asked. I wasn't ready but something's telling me I was. So I think I am ready. 

"Ready."


	3. Settle

We left my home just a few minutes ago. I was on the passenger because I refused to sit in the back seat.

"How far Is it?" I asked "How far is what?" Harold questioned "The House." "Um. Not far actually. Just-Um. Si-" 'Humph. 6 miles ain't that bad. But that's when he finished the sentence.

"Si-Sixty miles. That's all-" "60?!" I panicked. When I yelled, it scared him enough to almost lose control of the car.

"Mind keeping it down?" Harold asked politely. "Sorry" I whispered.

I kept thinking on my mind on how or when I will be able to see Melody. What happens if my boss won't even let me out? I should stop thinking negative thoughts.

Or then I will scare myself and change my mind on this job.

After a few minutes of looking out the car window; looking at the traffic, asking Harold questions about our boss, listening to music, looking through my phone, singing, etc…  
We finally arrived.

We passed the driveway which looked like a prison at the beginning, but slowly changes to most beautiful paradise.

His home was a three floor Mansion. Best house I've seen. 10000000/10

There was a fountain in the middle that we drove around it, and Harold stopped the car in front of the French doors. As I was about to get out, another man opened my door. "Welcome Ms. (Y/N)" he said. "Thank You" I said with a smile.

I turned around to wait for Harold so that he can lead me. "Follow Me" he said carrying my bags. I followed him as two more men held the doors. We made our way in and 2 women came straight towards us. "Take this up to room 4 please" he said giving my luggage to the two women. "Welcome to Mr. Homem-Christo's Mansion" Harold said.

This place was huge. It was just like a 5 star hotel that can fit more than 400 people but only one person lives here. Or two I don't know.

"Your room will be on the second floor" Harold said signaling to follow him. The stairs were so beautifully carved that I dragged my palm on the way to the top.

"Whatever you do, do not go on the third floor" "Why?" "That's our boss' floor. In the contract we signed, it said we're not allowed to be there. Only the fragile maid" he finished.

"And who's that?" I said. He stopped in front of my door and spoke.

"You".

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short.   
> I'll try to do longer ones.


	4. Sir Christo

Sunday  
-6:34am-  
Harold opened a door exposing a beautiful room. "The Fragile Maid gets to sleep in this room." He smiled. The room was beautiful that it left me speechless. I seemed like a master bedroom but Harold said this is the guest room also known as the Fragile Bedroom. 

"Why am I the Fragile Maid?" I asked. "Because according to your records on the Academy, you are very skilled in cleaning" "So? Everyone who works here is skilled too!" I exclaimed.  
"No, everyone else was taught. Taught on how to clean things" "Oh." I then kept quiet because Harold did make a point. "Why don't you get settled in and meet us at the first floor in The dinning room" Harold smiled. "Okay. Thank You" I replied. 

Harold left the room and left me all alone. I took a look around and I went to the balcony. It's was such a beautiful view. This man has a huge backyard. Imagine throwing a party with that. I went back inside and saw a light blue cloth that caught my attention. 

"(Y/N)!" Someone called. I looked out the door and it was Harold. "Yes?" I answered. "Come down, everyone here would like to meet you" Harold said coming up the stairs. "Coming!" I said going back to my room and grabbed a hair tie. Harold was at the front door. "Everyone would like to meet you" "Who?" "The other maids and butlers" "Oh, right" I said following Harold to the kitchen. 

"How many people work here?" I asked "Just only four including me" "Oh". We arrived to the gorgeous dinning room where three people were talking. "Harold! You've made it in time for the gossip! Come join us!" A woman said. "Oh no thank you. Not today. But I will like to introduce to you people the new fragile maid for this house." Harold said pushing me forward. "Uh, Hello. My name is (Y/N) and it is a pleasure to meet you all" I said nicely. 

"Aren't you a beautiful woman." The woman who had started the conversation said. "My name is Gloria" she said as she came towards me to shake my hand. Gloria seemed like a Hispanic woman around her late 30s. "We haven't had a Fragile Maid in a while, haven't we Frank?" She looked at the man who was sitting down. 

"Not for almost 3 years, but at least it wasn't four. Hello Darling, my name is Franklin but you can call me Frank" He said as he did the same as Gloria but with more confidence. Frank seemed like an English lad in his early 40s. "Nice to meet you Frank" I smiled. "Allo, I'm Angelina Rose Marie, but you can call me Angelica." A skinny yet tall French woman around her mid 30s said. 

"Well, now that you have met every single maid and butler in this house. You must be ready to meet the master of this house" Harold said. "When will he be coming today?" Angelica asked. "He said probably around 7:15 from work" Gloria replied. "But it's already at 6:56?!" Harold exclaimed as he looked at his watch. "Is breakfast ready Gloria?" Frank questioned "Yes! Just need to heat it up" Gloria said running towards the kitchen. 

"Do I have to get dressed into my uniform?" I turned to Harold. "Oh no, you have to meet him and he will run through the procedures with you privately because your the Fragile Maid remember?" "Privately?! Oh now your making me even more nervous" I said panicking. "No need to worry. He's completely caring-" "HE'S HERE!!!" Gloria yelled scaring me to death with her powerful voice. "Go upstairs to your room now!" He said quickly pushing me outside the kitchen. "I'll come and get you later, okay?" He said going to the front door. 

I quickly ran up to the second floor and hid behind a giant plant so I can see who my boss is. Where I was hiding gave me a perfect view to the front door. I can see the whole scene. Harold shushed the other ones and counted to 5 out loud. "...4...5-" Harold opened both French doors and Frank was the first one to enter with large luggages. Frank then was coming up the second floor, so I quickly hid behind the giant vase. He quickly passed me by and made his way towards the 3rd floor. I returned to look at the front doors and there he was. My new boss. 

"Welcome back Sir, would you like anything for today?" Angelica asked politely. "Just a warm cup of coffee. Man, is it cold in Paris" The boss said. This caught my attention. That man was very handsome. He had a delicate face structure with chocolate brown shoulder length hair. He seemed short yet oddly tall. He was maybe around 5'6, I don't know. He was wearing a big black coat. Angelica then helped him out of it and my eyes followed her to the dinning room but she then quickly disappeared. 

"Sir, what a pleasure to have you back." Harold said closing both door and shook Mr. De Homem-Christo's hand. "Well, it sure does feel good to be back" he chuckled and shared a smile. I almost died for that smile of his. "It feels that you have been gone for so long that your house could have been abandoned." Harold laughed. "Good one" Sir Christo laughed. "How was Paris?" Harold said carrying the conversation to the dinning room. "Oh, you know. Same as usual. Just needed to finish incomplete work..." 

Boy am I going to have trouble not being interested in my boss. 

******-Inside the Dinning Room- (What you didn't know)******

Sir Christo was eating his delicious breakfast all alone in the large table. Harold then came to assist his boss. "Anything new?" Sir Christo asked Harold. "Um. France versus Ireland, just last night. The game was a tie. 3-3. Number 7, red card and made a penalty shot to cause the game to tie." "Anything else?" "Flood caused by rain in Southern California, water was close to your knees" "That's it? Nothing new and special?" Christo Said as he stuffed food in his mouth. "Oh yes, the new Fragile Maid had just arrived this morning just like you wanted to" Harold said. 

Sir Christo's eyes widened and almost choked on his food. He then coughed and swallowed. "Where is she?" "Upstairs in her room" "Has everything been gone over?" "Yes" "The room, and the third floor?" "Done" "Then bring her in". 

*****************************************  
I was wondering around the room admiring every single object. This place was huge. I looked through my bag and found my phone. Not even a single message from Melody. She's still sleeping. Speaking of sleeping, I was pretty tired. Since I woke up startled and it was early. I laid down on my new bed. It was like laying down on the most soft yet comfortable foam. 

I was slowly falling asleep but then again. I woke up to the sound of loud knocking. I stood up and opened the door. Harold. He seemed nervous. "He's waiting for you". I then followed him to the dinning room and there he was. Sitting on a chair and eating his breakfast. "Sir I present to you, (Y/ N)"


	5. Face to Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY! My internet went down for a few days. Meanwhile, I wrote a few chapters; I will upload them one a day. Thanks so much for the kudos!

There he was. Sitting at the table. He was much more handsome closer than I thought he would be. He didn't bother to look at me. I guess the Mr. Christo was a serious business man. I May be wrong, he can turn out to be the sweetest or the meanest. But I needed to get to know him first. 

"This is (Y/N)" Harold said pushing me forward. Mr. Christo still had his back turned on us. "Good Luck" Harold whispered as he backed up and leaving the dinning room. "What?! You can't leave me here alone! With him!?" I whispered yelled. "Sorry, boss's orders" Harold winked as he closed the door quietly. I stared at the door and looked back at my boss. 

I suddenly felt the room become cold, making me shiver. All I could do was stare at him. Mr. Christo then stood up and turned around to face me, still looking down. "Congratulations, Welcome to your new home-" He stopped when we first made eye contact. 

"Hello," He started. (Y/E/C) met blue. His eyes are beautiful, so beautiful I can stare at them all day. He shook his head like if he were in a trance and began speaking. "Um, My name is Guillaume Emmanuel Paul de Homem-Christo. But nobody has time for that. So you may call me Guillaume." He said walking towards me. 

"Nice to finally meet you." I said shaking his hand. "Welcome to your new job and home" He smiled. I nearly died when he flashed his smile at me. "Thank You" I said as he couldn't stop staring at me. "So (Y/N), Instead of wasting precious time, I need to go over the procedures about the third floor," He said walking around me, "Come with me." He walked towards the door and opened them. 

He then held the door for me and then lead the way. We both made our way to the third which was pretty tiring but that will be something I have to get use to. After three flights of stairs, we finally arrived at the third floor. 

The third floor was so gorgeous. So elegant. It had a nice open space with one area with two large expensive couches. I looked out from the third floor and I could see and hear what everyone was doing at the two bottom floors. "This way," Guillaume said as he walked towards a black door. "This is my office." He said unlocking the door with a bright gold key. 

As he was unlocking his office door, I took one last glance at the third floor. It sure was a beauty. "Come in," Guillaume said holding the door for me once again. "Thanks" I said coming in his office. Once I had entered his office, I could smell the scent of cigarettes. I didn't mind the smell because first of all, this isn't my office. 

"Take a seat," He added as he closed the door. I sat down and watched him sit down in his chair behind his large desk. He then pulled out a large stack of papers. "It is nice to finally have an assistant again. Well actually, a fragile maid" he laughed. "So, tell me all about you that I should know. The basic stuff, like...What do you do?" He said.

I thought about it and cleared my throat, "Um, I like (Insert Hobbies/Likes Here)," I began. "(Insert more hobbies/likes here) and I also live with my best friend Melody" I finished. "Hmm, surprisingly we have a lot in common" he smiled making me smile too. 'Handsome man having the same interests as me? Perfect' I thought.

"Okay, see this packet?," he said as he patted the packet. I nodded in response. "Good. This packet has all the answers to your questions. If you have a question for the packet and doesn't have to the answer? Then the answer is either personal or unacceptable. Got it?" "Yes sir" I replied. He then handed me the packet and grabbed it. I began browsing through the first few pages reading short sentences. 

"That packet has four sections: The third floor policy, Places needed to be cleaned daily, My information, and your answers to your questions." He said as he pulled out a pen, and then pulled out two sheets of paper. "Keep the packet in a safe place where you won't lose it. This two papers will be for you" he said sliding them to me. "On this paper, you will need to fill out with your personal information and on the other hand will be your daily schedule." 

I looked closely at the schedule and studied it. "You can turn in the other paper when your done filling it out, and the schedule you keep. If you lose it, I have more copies." He added. "Tomorrow morning I start work, so as you can see on your schedule," He said quickly getting up from his chair and kneeled next to me, "Uh, you have to prepare my clothes before I wake up. So that means you are allowed on the third floor during that time."

I was confused so I kept on reading my new schedule:

5:30am - Wake up & Put on required uniform  
5:45am - Head to the third floor, enter Sir Christo's room & pick out clothes  
6:00am - Open Curtains and Wake up Sir Christo  
• Help Sir Christo Dress Up  
6:15am - Serve Breakfast  
• Assist to whatever he needs/Or help  
• Go over things/Info  
6:45am - Escort Sir Christo to Car for Job  
• Bring a nice cup of Hot Chocolate  
7:00am - Begin Cleaning the Third Floor, Christo's Room/Office  
• Do what Mr. Christo says. 

It seems simple. 

Do what Mr. Christo says. 

Do what he says.


	6. The Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a new phone! Sorry for the wait. Hope you guys like it!

We had finished talking about and the things I had to do and we decided to both eat breakfast. I was nervous about this man because I don't know if I can keep up on what he tells me to do. I stopped thinking about it and continued to eat my delicious dish the chef has prepared for me.

Mr. Christo and I were both eating quietly. Silence. The only thing I can hear is our forks clinging to the plates and us chewing.

"After this, would you like me to show you around?" Guillaume started. I looked at him and lifted both my shoulders. "If you want? Unless you're busy now…" "Oh No, I'm not busy at all. Well, you see I just came back from Paris, and today is my day off." He said stuffing his mouth with his breakfast.

"What do you do in Paris?" I asked politely not to sound demanding.

"Um, I have a studio there with a friend of mine named Thomas. We try to come up with ideas for a song we've been working on"

"You make music?" I questioned; he doesn't seem the type to play music.

"Yeah but it's not good" "Have you tried to make your music public?" "No, not yet. We don't plan too either." "Maybe I could take a listen and help you two on it" "Would you?" "Sure, I don't mind. I listen to any genre of music"

"Huh, who's your favorite artist?" "I would have to say (Your Favorite Artist)" "Your kidding? Mine too!" "No way!" "I guess you do have good taste in music." He smiled. "I guess so" I smiled.

We both smiled at each other and stared. It seemed like our moment.

He then cleared his throat, "Let's Begin the tour."

He began the tour on his floor, also known as the third floor. Guy did most of the explaining about the house rules. I was really interested on all things he would say. After walking around the whole house, we had arrived to the backyard. The Backyard was really green, not a single area dried. It was like walking into paradise. A large luxurious pool and bar was also included. "It's beautiful." I said quietly.

"Thank You." He replied. Then everything was silent. Imagine have a backyard like this. "I don't even know why I have a backyard, I don't leave the house anyways." Guy added with a disgusted face.

"Why an ugly face?" I asked. "Being outdoors reminds me of my Ex-Wife." Now I get why he hasn't shown any expression.

"She did something bad?" "I would say it wasn't bad but it was certainly horrible. She used me. Just for money. And Sex." He said walking towards the bar chairs to sit down. He then seemed sad.

Does he still love her? I asked myself.

I then sat next to him and began talking to him. "Hey, don't feel bad. It's over right?" I tried cheering him up. "Yeah. Guess so." He said looking up to me. He then smiled. He smiled at me. The most gorgeous smile I have ever seen in my whole life.

"It's just that I can't get over her. We been together for almost 2 years. *sighs* Why didn't I see this before?! The money, the love. Fuck. What did I do wrong?!" He said to himself. "How did you find out that she was using you?" "One day, I didn't have enough money to buy her a purse she wanted so badly. She was pissed off at me. I then noticed her happiness went away." He said.

I felt bad for him, I didn't mean to remind him about the past. "I'm sorry" he said. "For what?" I asked, "For only talking about me." "Oh. It's okay. I don't mind" "Instead, why not talk about you" "Me? There's really nothing to say about me" "Oh c'mon, there has to be something to say" He smiled.

"I don't know. All I know is that I like cleaning. Interesting huh?" I joked. He chuckled, "Funny. How bout interests, what do you like?" "Um, I like (favorite food), I like to (Hobby) and I love to do (favorite thing to do)." "Your kidding, I like doing all those things too!" "No way!" I smiled "Yeah! No lie!" He laughed. I noticed that we were closer than before.

We then broke eye contact and cleared both our throats. "So, it's kinda getting dark." He said. I also noticed that we've been talking the whole day. "Yeah, can we go inside?" "Yeah. C'mon. I'll show you the way." He said standing up and holding out his hand. I looked up at him and happily took his hand. I then stood up and we wrapped our arms together. We made our way to the first floor.

"So why do you get some rest, you have to work tomorrow" He said gently letting my hand go. I walked a few steps of stairs and stopped to say "Thank you for the tour."

"Anything for you" He said grabbing my hand to Kiss it.

I blushed and he smiled. He then shook his head, "Uh, sorry. Didn't mean to do that" He said turning red. He was blushing.

"It's okay. See you tomorrow" I said. "Yeah, Goodnight" Guy waved. I then walked up to the second floor.

 

Guy's POV

I saw her walking up the stairs, I could catch a sneak peak under her dress, boy does she have a nice ass. I was nearly drooling, until Harold called me from the kitchen. See you tomorrow, (Y/N).


	7. Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your First Day Working For Him.

It was at 5 in the morning. I was really tired. I slowly sat up and looked around knowing what I would do first. I quickly dressed up and washed my face with water. As I was putting on my shoes, someone knocked on my door. I opened it and it was Harold. 

"Good Morning Ms. (Y/N)" he said happily, "Good Morning to you too," I replied. "May I come in?" "Yeah sure" I yawned. "Thanks. Got your breakfast" Harold said bringing in a whole tray of food. "Wow. Thanks" "Yeah, no problem. We should thank Gloria. She made us breakfast" "Well how nice of her." 

"Mind If I eat with you" "No. Not at all" I said gesturing him to sit down on my bed. He sat down and got comfortable while eating a piece of toast covered in strawberry jam. 

"The dish on the left is yours" Harold said with a mouthful. "Man, your bed is comfy as hell. What kind of mattress is this?" "I don't know, I'm not an expert in mattresses" I chuckled. Harold laughed. 

Harold was my only friend here. Him and I are about the same age. He's just two months older than I am. We both ate together in my bed. We chatted about our interests and dislikes. "Your the first person that can be my best friend during work times" Harold laughed. 

I smiled because I just made a new best friend. 

My phone rang signaling that I have to wake up Sir Christo. "Shoot! I have to wake him up, Can we make this a morning routine?" I asked Harold 

"That would be awesome! We should totally make this a morning routine" Harold said excitedly. "We should get going. We both have important things to do. Talk to you later?" I said "Yeah." Harold said giving me a hug. 

"Good Luck!" Harold said before leaving my room. I smiled and quickly cleaned up my room and made my way out. I headed to the third floor with heart beating fast. I was nervous that I would make a mistake that can fire me. 

5:45am - Wake Up Sir Christo 

I arrived at the front of his bedroom door. I quietly opened it and made my way in trying not to make any noise. I closed the door and faced the bedroom. 

His bedroom was large and empty. It was like entering a dark cave. Grey painted walls and black furniture. 'He seems like a bright man' I thought and laughed to myself. The scent of his room was like an expensive cologne. 

I looked around and found Guy sleeping in his luxurious King Sized bed. Like 3 people can fit in his bed. Hopefully he hasn't slept with more than three woman. 

I stood there and listened to him breathing. 

Good. He doesn't snore. 

He looked so empty and alone. Yet so warm and comfortable. I walked closer to his bed and Guy was sleeping on his side. His Chocolate Brown hair messy and…shirtless? 

I stood back and looked back at my list:

-Open Curtains to Wake Up Sir Christo 

Seems Easy. I found the curtains on my left and walked towards them. I slowly opened them and quickly looked back to see if Guy had woken up. 

Not Yet. 

I sighed and wondered if he was a light or heavy sleeper. Let's find out. 

I opened the all the curtains in the room, Which took time to walk around his large empty bed. 

Nothing. He won't wake up. Ugh. I decided to go into his closet and pick out his clothes like Guy said. I opened his closet door thinking it would be full of just his clothes but I was wrong. 

As soon as I opened it, I was exposed to a large room with a round wall and shelves inside the walls. It was a walk in closet. Each shelf had a section. Business Suits to Work Out to Fancy Dinner to SleepWear. Back at my house, my closet is filled with boxes and clothes. Half of the clothes aren't even mine. 

I found the Business Suit Section in the middle. I slid the glass door open and found a note on an outfit labeled "Today's Outfit". 

I assumed it was from Angelica because it had an Initial of a curved 'A'. I Thanked Her quietly and unhooked the outfit and carried it to the other room. 

I opened the door and looked down to check that I won't be able to step on the outfit. I then bumped into something so hard I caused something to fall down. The outfit fell out of my hands and I landed on something other than the floor. 

I opened my eyes and my eyes widened. I was face to face with Guy. His blue eyes were staring right into my soul. "Morning" He said. "Hi" I said nervously. And I was right. He was shirtless, not just shirtless. He was just wearing his boxers. I immediately turned red. He sat up making it look like I was sitting on his lap. This was really awkward. 

I got off him so we can both get up. He got up and then helped me up. "I was wondering who opened the curtains, and then I realized that I had hired a Fragile Maid." He chuckled. I chuckled and cleared my throat. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking towards to" "It's okay. It's not your fault. It's mine." He answered. 

I nodded slowly and tried avoiding his body. He had a six pack! Am I going to die of hotness right now? Probably Not. Am I going to faint right now? Probably. I cleared my throat to give Guy a hint and he found it. 

"Oh! Don't worry. I always sleep with just this on" He said looking at his boxers. "Would've been nice if you told me yesterday" I said. "I would agree but I thought it would be weird if I told you that I sleep in my boxers the first day that we met" He said putting his arm on the wall to lean on. 

Damn it. He made a good point. 

I picked up his outfit and handed it to him. "Hold on to that, I need to shower. You can wait here and make my bed while I shower. Please" He smirked. I nodded and hung his outfit on the wall and began making his bed. He grabbed his towel and went to shower. 

"You had to bump into him and knock him down!" I thought to myself. I made his bed and sat there. His bed was actually comfortable. I listened to hear if the shower was still running and it was. I then lied down on his king sized bed. I moaned in pleasure. It was like a giant fluffy pillow. I sat up and stood up to look around his room. Everything was just filled with Frames. Frames with Paperwork in them. Not just any paperwork. Important Paperwork. Inside the frames, it had awards of how Guy was a successful man who has earned enough money for the rest of his life. Lucky. 

I kept looking around and found a family picture. It was the only picture frame in his whole house with Guy and his Parents. I picked it up and looked closely. None of them were smiling. It was like they were taking a photo for prison. So serious. To make it even more darker, the picture was black and white.

I set the frame down and sat on his bed. I sighed because I expected for from this job, rather than just clean up after a rich handsome French man. I thought about the things he told me, like what he likes. Him and I have a lot in common. We have so much in common that I feel like I have met him before in my younger years. I shook that thought off and focused on what is happening now. 

I heard the shower stop running. I assumed Guy was done. I stood up and waited for him to come out. I heard the door open and close. Guy had a towel wrapped around his waist. He came walking towards me. I turned to get his outfit and handed it to him. He told me to hold his jacket and pants so that he can put on his dress shirt and…boxers. 

As soon as I saw him unwrapping his towel, I quickly turned around to avoid looking at my boss while he's naked. Do I dare?

I took a sneak peek of Guy unwrapping his towel. I came right on time time when he dropped his towel. He has back dimples. I looked lower and spotted his nice round butt. That's the best ass I've seen in my whole life. How much more perfect can he be? I kept looking at him as he put his boxers on, "Pants?" He said. I turned around to hand him his black business pants. He quickly put his whole outfit on and then combed his hair. 

"Follow me. I'll tell you what to do" Guy said heading out his room. I followed him and we were both heading downstairs. "Harold!" Guy yelled. "Yes Sir?" Harold replied running to the second floor. "Anything New?" "Good or Bad?" "Bad," Guy said heading to the first floor. "4 people quit just last night" "Four? What is going on with these people?" "It seems to me that Mr. Brody is stealing them" "Ugh! Brody! Always hated that man, I never want to hear that name in this house. Understood?" "Yes sir. I'll warn the others" Harold replied. Harold followed us into the kitchen. 

"Good Morning Sir Christo! How are you this morning?" Gloria welcomed. "Good, Thank You" Guy replied sitting down on the table. He began reading his paperwork. 

Harold and I stood together facing Guy. "How was it?" Harold whispered, "Really Bad. I knocked him down." "What?! No way?!" Harold half whispered-yelled. 

Frank came in the kitchen and walked towards Guy and handed him an envelope. "A Letter from Mr. B, Sir" Frank said. Guy opened the letter and began cursing. Hope the news isn't too bad. "Merde! I knew Brody would still invite me. Harold!" "Yes?" Harold walked forward. "He did it again. Should I go?" Guy asked. There was a silent pause. I looked at Guy and saw that he was looking at me and Harold. He then nodded. "I don't think that's right. Any other suggestions?" Guy begged. "I'm Afraid that's the only way. Plus Mr. B doesn't know about it yet. So you might have a chance" 

Guy looked down thinking. "Can't I just fake it again?" Guy said "No Sir, it has been already 3 years that you've said it. And He might think you were lying the whole time. When is it?" Harold said reading the letter. "You have 3 weeks. That's enough time to convince" Harold replied. 

I was scared. Was it something about business? All I knew was that it involved me. I know the way men look at women. They look at the women like targets. Guy needed me right now for a reason. 

But for what reason?


	8. The Invite

It's already been one week working for Sir Christo. I've made a few mistakes along the way, but Guy forgave me because the problems I caused weren't permanent. It was finally Friday. This week went by real slow. Every minute seemed like it was half an hour. 

"All set?" Harold asked me. Harold was helping me finish unpacking all my things and putting them neatly into my room. "Done." I replied happily which made Harold smile. Harold was a more brighter man than Guy, that's for sure.

"Thanks" I said "Yeah, No problem" He replied. I looked at the time and it was at 6:35pm. "It's getting late, I have to go" 'Late?' I questioned myself. "Late? Are you in a rush?" "Oh No, I just need to go home." "How far do you live?" "Just 15 minutes from here." "Lucky" "Who's that lucky?" He chuckled. "It's cause I live 60 miles away from my house." "And?" "It takes a long time to get home for the weekend" "You can't go home" Harold said. "What? What do you mean?" "I'm sorry to say this but your the fragile maid. You stay here for as long as you work for Sir Christo." 

"Huh?" I questioned. "But in the packet it clearly says that every maid gets to go home every weekend" "You read the 'Original Maid/Workers' section. The Fragile Maid says that you have a room at the owners house to stay in. You stay here with Sir Christo alone. Just during the weekends." Harold stated. "Wow. Now I feel stupid." I said scratching my head. Harold laughed. "Don't feel stupid. Because You're not" He smiled. 

"Well, I have to go. I'll see you on Monday." Harold said giving me a hug. "Yeah, see ya" I answered. He walked towards the door and left the house. I was alone. Everyone else left early. Guy was on the third floor. I don't know what he was doing. I headed to the third floor.…

 

"Hand me those stack of papers please," Guy pointed. I stood up from my chair and grabbed the stack of papers from his other desk and handed it to him. He then thanked me and began writing and taking notes. I sat back down and watched Guy as he was writing. I then looked around his office admiring every little thing that was in here. Guy's Phone rang and startled me. "Sorry" Guy apologized. 

I smiled and let him answer it. He stood up and slowly walked away from his desk as he was looking at his phone. "Allo?" He answered. He seemed calm, "Oh Hey!" He said as he sat on his desk. Seems to me that he knows the caller very well. I let him mind his own business so I began thinking about other things. Guy kept talking on the phone for almost 6 minutes but seemed like a long time. I then got thirsty. 

I looked around Guy's office and found a Jar of water and two cups on another desk. I walked towards it and poured myself a glass. As I was pouring, I started to listen to Guy's conversation. "Tonight only? Or when. Because I don't know if I can tonight-No! I really don't know!" He laughed. I smiled because I've never heard him really laugh, it sounded sexy. "Okay, so let me get this straight. Le Knight Club at 8pm tonight. Only. Correct? Okay." Guy said. It seems to me that Guy is talking about a party tonight. Sounds fun. "Yeah, I'll see If I can. Okay. Sounds great, talk later. Yeah. Bye" He said ending the call and sitting back down on his chair. 

I started drinking my water slowly, but I noticed that Guy was looking at me. I stopped drinking as he began speaking. "Look, I'm sorry for this morning," Guy started "I forgot." I turned red to the thought of him half naked. "It's okay. I forgive you" I replied. He nodded and continued looking at his paperwork. I sat there looking down and began playing with my fingers. I then heard Guy chuckle. I looked up and he was. He noticed that I saw him, "Sorry. It's really stupid." He smiled still looking at his paperwork. "What is?" I asked. He chuckled again and finally answered. 

"It's just that my best friend, Thomas, you know the one I told you about?" I nodded in response, "Yeah. He once told me that 'You will bump into your love of your life' and since we bumped in together this morning, I found it funny. But your my maid, that's ridiculous." Guy laughed as he leaned on his chair. I slowly died inside because I thought I had a chance with him but now I probably don't have that chance anymore. I got the joke but It didn't make me laugh. He saw no expression on my face, nothing. His smile disappeared. 

He then stood up and walked towards me. "Can ask you something?" He said leaning on his desk. "Yeah, Sure" "I want to know how you feel about me. Coming from your own words, do you feel comfortable around me? Tell me the truth" He said. I thought for a second, "Honestly, I feel okay around you. Nothing Big. I'm shy right now because it's my first few days and I still have to get use to it." The was a silent pause. He looked at me and nodded once. "I get you. It's okay if you don't feel welcomed. Tell me on how can I improve your trust with me?" 

"Just treat me like a good friend" "Close or more of just a friend?" "Close? I don't know how you treat your friends" "I treat my friends with respect and honesty" "I would like that very much" I replied 

Guy kept talking about how he should improve his motivation to keep me happy on doing my job. I was happy that he would love for me to feel comfortable around him. I appreciate it.

Guy looked at his watch and mouthed "7:22". He then stood up and fixed himself. "Can you get my 07 Suit" He said fixing his watch. I nodded and went to his room to get what he asked. I then remembered that he had to go to a club. I went to his large closet once again and grabbed on outfit that was labeled '07'. I heard Guy come in his room. I grabbed his suit and walked into Guy taking of his jacket. "Here you go" I said as I layed it out on his bed. As I was laying it out, I heard Guy taking off his shoes. I finished and turned in his direction. 

I watched him as he took off his shoes. He took them off while he was standing, "Shit!" I heard him say as he tripped and fell in my direction. Not Again. We both landed on his bed, and yet again he was on top of me. We both laughed because we fell funny. I think. "I'm sorry" Guy laughed, "It's okay. I'm use to it" I said chuckling. We both got off the bed and fixed ourselves. 

Guy and I both made contact and held it for 10 seconds and Guy began unbuttoning his shirt. Shit. It is going to happen now? Are we going to have sex? Right Here? Right Now? My heart started beating faster, I felt myself sweating. He was now shirtless. He leaned over and…grabbed his shirt from his bed. That would've been embarrassing if I leaned in too. And tried to kiss him. He would've fired me too. 

I Sighed and helped him get ready. It only took him 2 minutes to dress properly. "Thank You" Guy said. "It's what I do" I replied. I began folding his other clothes, and putting it in the laundry section. "Hey," He started. I turned around to give him my full attention. "Thomas is throwing a party at Le Knight Club tonight." "Oh. Sounds fun" I said. "Yeah, but it won't be as much fun without someone special. I was wondering if you would like to join me?" He said calmly. I smiled and so did he. 

"Yeah sure." "Perfect" He said. "One question," I began. "Hm?" "Am I going as your maid or as your friend?" 

"As my date…"

My smile grew wider. "Do you have anything nice to wear? For a club?" He asked. I thought about it and I remembered that Melody had bought me a short white dress with lace sleeves when we had to go to her cousins wedding. "Yeah. I'll go get ready." I said. I calmly leaving his room. 

I then quickly ran down the stairs and hurried into my room and locked the door. 7:46pm. Fuck! The Party starts at 8! I won't have enough time to curl my hair or do my simple light makeup. I looked through my closet and found the white dress I was talking about. I honestly thought it was gorgeous. I quickly took off my uniform and began putting on my dress. Fits like a glove. 

I then found my gold earrings and my gold pumps. Can this day get any better? I then thought about what to do about my hair. Braid it? No. Tie it? Ew. I decided to undo my bun so I can try any hair styles. But I forgot that if I had my hair In A bun the whole day and untie it, it would come out wavy. No need to curl it. I sprayed my hair with long lasting hair spray to keep its shape. 

I then curled my eyelashes and put on my favorite color of lipstick (Choose Your Favorite Color of Lipstick). I looked in the mirror, and I felt confident on what I had on. I took a deep breath and left my room. I checked on the first floor and Guy was waiting and on his phone. I walked downstairs to the first floor. Guy then looked up and was amazed. 

"Seems to me that you have already been to a club already huh?" Guy laughed. I blushed. "Ready?" He asked. "Yes." 

I was going to a club with Guy as his date. 

I am the luckiest girl alive.


	9. If You Give Me The Love I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Moment You All Have Been Waiting For…

"The Car is waiting outside," Guy said opening the front door. It exposed a Black Range Rover with Black rims. It was really clean and fancy. We walked towards the car and Guy opened the passenger door for me. "Thank You." I said. He the closed my door and went to the Drivers seat and started the car. "It only takes 10 minutes to get to the club. So get comfortable" He said as he was putting on his seatbelt. I did the same. 

He began driving out of his driveway smoothly. It went Private to Public. "Why is Thomas throwing a party?" I asked. "He sometimes does it for Occasions but mostly he does it for fun." I smiled because that sounded like what Melody would do.

I looked at Guy to admire his handsomeness. He then noticed that I looked at him. I quickly faced my window, "You alright?" Guy asked. "Hm?" I turned to him, "It looked like you wanted to ask me something?" 

"Oh no, it's nothing." "Are You sure?" Guy said slowly. I bit my lip and nodded. Guy laughed and continued looking on the road. I was afraid that I was going to tell him that I like him. I took a deep breath and was calm. We then arrived to the club. 

In bright white letters it said Le Knight Club. Guy parked in the VIP parking spot. Guy was a VIP? Well Duh, Thomas was throwing the party so Guy would count as a VIP. 

We then got out the car and Guy made my arm wrap around his arm. I then gave him a puzzled look. "Just to warn you, in the club there is a lot of drunk single men. So if they see a girl, they might get all over you. If they ask you if you are single, tell them that you are here with me. Your Date." He said holding me close. He seemed very secure of me. 

"Stay close to me okay?" Guy said. We entered the club and walked right pass a huge line of people wanting to get in. "Welcome Back Mr. Manuel" The security guard said, "M'am" He said nodding down. I smiled because I felt important for once. I then witnessed Club heaven. The club was huge, it was luxurious too. Clear tables to leather couches, and there's a colorful dance floor. 

"See Thomas anywhere?" I asked Guy. "No, not yet. He must be by the bar. C'mon" Guy said leading the way. 

We passed through a lot of happy energetic people. This was boosting my mood wanting to make me dance. We then spotted Thomas talking to a group of friends having a drink. Thomas then saw us approaching. 

"GUY! YOU MADE IT!" Thomas said happily yelling over the loud music. Thomas then gave Guy a brotherly hug. I noticed that Thomas's group of male friends were checking me out. They winked at me and then ignored them. "Wouldn't miss it. Oh, Thomas, I would like to introduce you to (Y/N)" Guy said moving aside to reveal me. Guy then smiled at me like a kid would look at candy. "And she's also my date for tonight." He added. 

"Nice to meet you," I said shaking Thomas's hand. Thomas seemed impressed. "Why aren't you lovely darling, My name is Thomas, Guy's best friend. Glad to see someone with Guy for once" Thomas smiled. Thomas had the most perfect smile. I smiled back. Guy scoffed and looked around for somewhere to sit. "Why don't we sit over there," He pointed to a love seat and a small glass table. "Have fun" Thomas said and continued to talk to his group of friends. 

We both made our way to the empty love seat and quickly sat down. The seat was very comfortable. "So what do you think of the club?" Guy asked, "This is much better than any other clubs I have been to" I replied. I was now the one impressed. "Would you like to meet the owners?" He said putting his arm on the top of the couch. "That would be great!" I said excitedly. "Well you just met one and you work for the other one" "You and Thomas are the owners of this club? You guys must make a lot of money" I gasped. 

The club was playing the best music (Hysteria-Le knight club was playing). Guy and spoke with each other for about 5 minutes. I laughed at a joke Guy told me. A servant then brought a bottle of vodka with two shot cups. I don't drink as much but I'm here to have a good time. Guy poured into both cups and we both clinked our cups together. We then drank it. Next thing you know, we're done with the whole bottle. We then drank what was left in the bottle. I've never been so smashed in my whole life. 

"Dance with me?" Guy said. I smiled and we both danced smoothly on the colorful dance floor. He grabbed me by the waist and we both started moving with the Rhythm of the music. He breath smelled so much like vodka. We danced through the whole night. People were slowly disappearing from the club. Guy and I didn't mind. We then got really tired. We sat back down at our table and two glasses of water were on the table. We both drank it and laughed. "That was fun." Guy said. I then put my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm over me. 

I smiled and looked at the time. 2:35am. Shit! I gotta get some sleep. "Guy, it's getting late. We should probably go home" I said trying to get up. Guy was calm but was also drunk. "Yeah. I think we should. Could you drive? I won't be able to drive" Guy said. I was drunk but not too drunk. "Sure. Now let's go cause I'm tired." I said helping Guy up. We left the club and found Guy's car in the front. Guy got in the passenger seat and I was in the drivers seat. I then drove us back home. Guy told me the directions on the way. 

We finally arrived and we both we inside the house. Guy was really sleepy, he couldn't even open his eyes as much. Same for me. I helped him get to his room. He then collapsed onto his bed. "Can you get a green bottle out my mini fridge in my closet? I'm really thirsty." "Okay," I said as I took off my pumps. My feet were killing me. I went to his closet and found his green bottle. Guy then sat up and grabbed two glasses from a table close to his bed. "What is this?" I said handing him the bottle. 

"Wine." he said as he opened the bottle and poured into the two glasses. He then held out a cup for me to drink. Why not? "Thanks." I said. "For an awesome night with a special someone." Guy said. We clicked our cups and drank. Then the wine hit me. I was now officially drunk. I couldn't even stand up straight. "(Y/N)? You okay?" Guy said getting up and making me sit next to him. I looked at him and smiled but he laughed. "Why you laughing?" I asked as my words slurred. "I'm laughing because your sexy when your drunk" Guy said getting close to me. 

I noticed that Guy didn't drink all of his wine. "Drink all your wine," I said. "Haha, okay." he chuckled. He then finished his wine. Now the wine got him. I laughed so hard I had to lay on Guy's bed. Guy then got on top of me. What is he doing? 

"(Y/N), can I tell you something?" "What?" "I've always wanted to tell you…that…I liked you the first day we met…" he said rubbing our noses together. Was he telling the truth or did the wine have something in it. "…and I've always wanted you to be mine." Guy said kissing me passionately. I'm wide awake. We broke the kiss 5 seconds later. We both stared at each other. Should I tell him too? "Guy, I like you too" I smiled. He smiled big. He then continued kissing me. Guy grabbed my ass and squeezed them. "Should we do this?" I asked Guy. He stopped and said "Only if you trust me". I thought about it too and I do trust him. I nodded saying that we should and Guy grabbed my breast. 

I moaned in pleasure. He moved his lips down to my neck and began sucking on it. I moaned louder because he was slowly grinding on me. I felt his boner rubbing my inner thighs. He lifted up my dress and started rubbing my vagina as he was kissing me. "Take off your dress" He said as he was taking off his shirt and jacket. I stood up and took of my dress leaving me in my bra and underwear. 

I then laid back in bed getting ready for Guy. "So Beautiful" Guy said unbuckling his pants. He then got rid of his pants and got on top of me. We then switched sides and my mouth was close to his large dick. I looked at him asking for his approval and he happily agreed. I slowly pulled down his boxers and his erection sprung free. It was a perfect size. I pumped his penis only to make it bigger. "Uh" I hear Guy moan. I began licking the tip of his penis and teased him. 

"Don't tease babe. Just do what you gotta do" Guy moaned, I sucked his dick like he asked. I would do anything for him. My head bobbed up and down, deep throating his large cock in my mouth. "Ah, Fuck that feels good" Guy groaned. I did my best to give the best blowjob he has ever had. I think I'm doing pretty well. 

"Uh, stop. You've made your point. Not it's my turn" Guy said. He removed his boxers and removed my bra. He the cupped my breast and began nibbling on my nipples. "Ah!" I moaned. Guy licked them good. He then moved his hands down to my ass and pulled Down my underwear. 

"Give Me the love I want" Guy said before making out with me. I could feel his tongue with mine. We both moaned and Guy continued to rub my inner thighs. "I need you inside me…" I said facing Guy. He then used his cock to rub my pussy. "You like that huh?" He asked. I moaned in response. At the same time I wanted him inside me but on the other hand, I was a virgin. 

I thought about it, like who wouldn't lose their virginity to a hot guy? I would. He opened my legs and sucked on my clitoris. "You taste so good babe." Guy was like a professional tongue master. I don't know how he does it. He slowly put one finger in me, then it was two. 

"Faster Guy" I gasped. He grinned because he knew I wanted more. "Ready?" Guy asked getting ready to get Inside me. "Yes." I said. Guy kissed me one last time slowed shoved his cock inside me. "Oh Babe. Your pussy is so tight" Guy moaned louder then ever. He began thrusting slow and went faster. "Fuck Me Hard Guy!" I yelled. Guy the thrusted into me hard. 

"Babe, I'm close" Guy said, "Me too" I replied. Guy felt so good. I couldn't stop moaning. He kept thrusting hard, so hard that his bed kept hitting against the wall. Poor bed. Guy moaned in pleasure, he quickly took out his cock and started pumping it furiously. I quickly put my mouth wanting to taste his delicious sperm. "Uh, (Y/N)!" Guy moaned my name. I sucked it so good he came within a few seconds. Guy gasped and was breathing heavily. He then laid on his bed and began kissing me. I was happy. "I love you (Y/N)" Guy said kissing me once again. "I love you too Guy" I smiled. We both slept naked and covered ourselves with Guy's warm quilt. 

\-----------The Next Morning-----------

I woke up to someone playing with my hair. I opened my eyes and saw Guy smiling. My eyes widened. Did this really happen last night? Guy doesn't seem to mind. So I went with it. "Good morning (Y/N)" he said happily. He then gave me a long passionate kiss. I smiled too, "Good morning babe. What time is it?" I asked. "It's a 8:35am" "Thanks" I said as I cuddled next to Guy. He kissed my forehead, "What do you want to do today darling?" He said. "What ever you want to do, cause I have to go dress up and work" I said sitting up. "Whoa, I never said get back to work. Remember? Do what Mr. Christo says? I say that you stay here with me and do me a favor" 

He's right. "What is your favor?" I asked innocently. He grinned and lowed down the quilt revealing his penis. I gave him a puzzled look, "My favor is that you would give me a blowjob right now" Guy said getting comfortable. I smirked and bended over to begin. Guy seemed horny this morning. I wouldn't argue because I would love to give him a blowjob. I grabbed his nice cock and began sucking it slowly. "You're so good at this" Guy moaned as he pushing my head down to deep throat his whole dick. I moaned and continued. It took about 6 minutes to finish him. 

"How do you learn to do that?" Guy breathed heavily, "I don't know. I just suck." I said kissing him. We both cuddled and watched a movie together. We didn't talk much because we wanted peace and to relax after the hot night. Guy said he was too drunk that he didn't remember part of it, I laughed too because I couldn't remember either. It was almost near to 12pm. So Guy and I went out to get breakfast. We couldn't stop loving each other. Everywhere we would hold hands now. I felt complete with him. We came back home and ate feeding each other. We sometimes missed the others mouth and laughed about it. 

"One night can change everything," Guy said. "Definitely" I replied.


	10. New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SUPER SORRY FOR THE WAIT!! I DONT HAVE TIME AND RECENTLY MY CLOSEST FRIENDS LOST THEIR HOME AND NOW LIVE WITH ME. THANKS SO MUCH! Enjoy…I know it's short and pointless

It was Saturday morning and I woke up next to Guy. The scent of his cologne filled the whole room. Our relationship was official. I was really happy. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and felt little rocks in the corners. I looked around the room and stared at the clock. I checked the time and it was four in the morning. Today doesn't feel like a Sunday to me, it felt more like a Saturday. I slowly got up and stretched as I walked to my room to get my phone. After getting my phone, I went back to Guy's room, he was still sleeping. 

I quietly made my way to the curtains then opened them, Guy didn't wake up. I sat beside him and shook his shoulder carefully, I watched as Guy slowly opened his eyes. "Good Morning," I said. He sat and scratched his head. "Morning" he said as he kissed my cheek. I felt complete with Guy. Everything he does is just perfect. "I'll go get your clothes," I said getting up and going into his closet. I came back with his suit. Guy was sitting on his bed while looking through his phone. He saw me and stood up putting on his suit. 

"I have to go to a meeting," He said as I fixed his collar. "Is it okay if you stay alone for a bit?" "I don't mind. Either way I have lots to do here." I said finishing his collar. "There, You're ready for your meeting, Mr. Fancy Pants." I took a good look at Guy and smiled. "I don't want to leave you alone," Guy whined. "It's okay. I can handle being alone". Even though I'm always alone. "What time is it?" Guy said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out his phone and turned it on. "4:25. I think I have an idea," Guy smirked. I had a bad feeling about this, "What?" I asked, "The meeting starts at 5. So that leaves me…twenty-No…like about th-thirty-five minutes to spare" "What are you going to do in thirty-five minutes?" I asked. Guy pushed me to the bed, he then got on top of me.

"You," He whispered into my ear. 

I got the chills. He's going to do me for 35 min? Let's see what he can do. He looked at me and began kissing me. I was so into his kisses, because his lips were soft and plum. The thought of him kissing him brings me joy, I finally have someone the truly loves me. Suddenly I felt Guy's tongue enter my mouth. I noticed he began french kissing me. This became a hot make out session. He was so good, I had to moan. I felt his hands running up my dress, his hands were cold and gave me goosebumps. Guy's lips moved down to my neck and he sucked every part of my neck the was exposed. As he was doing that, he started unbuttoning the top of my uniform. 

He stopped and looked up into my eyes for my approval, I had let him. Guy kissed my chest and began licking my nipples. He sucked it carefully, Guy then wrapped his left arm around my waist and pulled me up to kiss him. He used his right hand to massage my breast. We kissed passionately until Guy stopped. We were both breathing heavily. "How much time left?" He asked. "It's only been five minutes," I laughed. He chuckled and smiled. "Perfect". 

\-------------

He reached his climax and so did I. He pulled out and buckled his pants. He got on top of me and kissed me one last time. "That was worth 35min." He whispered into my ear. He got off the bed and walked to the door. "I'll see you later babe, Be back in a few minutes." He then left. I was naked underneath the sheets and somehow Guy managed to keep his clothes on. I was breathing heavily. He is so good in bed. I quickly sat up and put my uniform back on. I checked the time and it was at 5:03 I the morning. I can't clean the house until 7:15am. What should I do in this big house all alone? 

Before I knew it, I was in my grey sweatpants and in Guy's oversized plain white v-neck. I began making myself breakfast and had my favorite music playing in Guy's stereo. Music filled the whole house with rhythm. "Awwwwww…FREAK OUT!" The song sang. While my breakfast was cooking, I checked outside the window in the dinning room and the sky was barely waking up. 

My breakfast was finally ready; I served myself and began eating. I watched the clock tick as i chewed. I was drinking my coffee,(or whatever you drink in the morning) until I heard someone knocking at the door. I froze and later wiped my mouth making my way to the front door. I cleared my throat and peeked through the peephole; it was a tall man, he was so tall that the peephole cut off his head. All I could see is his neck to his waist. I tried to take a look up who it was but instead I hit my head on the door. "Ow," I said rubbing my head as I opened the door. It was Thomas. "Oh Hey! You're (Y/N), right?" Thomas smiled and went for a hug. I had to hug him back, He's a billionaire for gosh sakes. If I refuse to hug him back, I'll probably get sued. "Yeah, and you're, Thomas?" "Correct. Nice to see you again" "Me too. Not to be rude or anything, why are you here so early?" I asked. I let him in and closed the door because it was freezing cold outside. "Um, Guy sent me to pick up some business paperwork. I didn't know you were an early bird?" "I am now." It started when I began working for a handsome French Guy. "Do you know where the papers are?" "Yeah. Would you like for me to get it for you?" I tried to sound nice for once. "Please," Thomas begged.

I smiled and headed to the third floor and entered Guy's office. The door was locked, lucky for me, I know where Guy hides his spare key. It was taped behind a picture frame next to the door; I untaped the key and opened the door. I turned on the lights, walked towards Guy's desk and found a folder that was labeled "THOMAS B.--PAPERWORK" in bold letters. I grabbed the folder and quickly went downstairs finding Thomas in the living room pacing slowly with his hands in his pockets. He seemed like a serious business man. Especially with his black fancy suit and shades. "Here you go," I said handing the folder to Thomas. He looked up and thanked me. "No problem." I smiled. "So how's your relationship with Guy? Or what's new between you two?" Thomas cautiously asked. How's it been? It's been great. I think. 

"Um, nothing much. Just about to take another step in our relationship." I lied. In fact, I think we skipped many steps. "Good for you two. Happy to see a new couple. Speaking of Guy, where is he?" "He went to a meeting earlier this morning. He should be back in about…20 minutes or so." "Do you know what meeting?" "No, he didn't mention anything" "Oh. Okay" Thomas said reaching into his pocket. Thomas sat down on the couch with phone in hand. He began typing something. "Would you like anything to drink?" I insisted. "Oh, No Thank You. I'm fine really. Is it okay if I wait for Guy?" "Yeah sure. Make yourself at home." I said 

Just as I was about to go back to eat breakfast, Some one opened the door. Guy.


	11. Never Speak Of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still Having Problems...Sorry for the wait. Thank You SO Much for the Kudos!! Hope you enjoy!

"Thomas! What are you doing here?" Guy said taking off his coat. He then hung his coat and made his way towards Thomas, but stopped in front of me. "Hey Babe." He said before giving me a peck on the lips. "Hi," I smiled, "What are you doing here so early? I thought you had a meeting?" "Yeah, but my assistant called in sick, so we had to cancel because he was the one who had the paperwork" Guy sharply exhaled. 

"Oh, sorry to hear that. You woke up really Early for nothing." "I'm use to it, and not for nothing, but for something" Guy winked. I couldn't help but blush. I cleared my throat and Guy noticed the hint. He then chuckled.

"Hello Thomas," Guy said shaking his hand. "Nice to see you again. I need to speak with you--" "Yes, Of Course." "Privately." "Sure. (Y/N), Can you excuse us," Guy said with a serious tone. "Okay, I'll be in the room." I said heading upstairs. Guy then turned back to Thomas. It had to be something about work. I walked to Guy's room and started making his bed. After making his bed, i grabbed my phone and laid down, scrolling through notifications on my phone. Nothing. Suddenly, I got a text. I clicked on the message and read it. It was Melody.

Melody: Hey! I thought you had the weekend off at work! I miss you ;)

You: Hey Mel, What are you doing up so early? -I also thought that too...

Melody: Found a job. Have to work. -What Happened? How's the boss? 

You: Good Luck!-Turns out that I'm a fragile maid, and the fragile maid can't leave the house. Unless that boss says so. The boss is good-looking.

Melody: How good looking? Like Handsome or Super Model?

You: I don't know. I think he's sexy. lol.

Melody: You should ask him out on a date! 

You: Nah, We already went on a date (Smirking Face Emoji)

Melody: No Way! But you two just met no? How did it go?!?! I NEED TO KNOW!!!

You: Calm Down, I'll tell you. We went to a club...

Melody: A cLUB?!?!?

You: I know! But only for his best friend's party. He asked me to be his date. On the last minute.

Melody: Oh. Okay. And then what happened? 

Just as I was about to send my message to Melody, Guy came into the room. He looked at me and smiled. "What?" I giggled. He was looking at me with Awe. "It's just that I can't believe that you are mine." He said sitting next to me. I smiled and sat up to kiss him. I couldn't believe it either. He grabbed my waist and put me on his lap. 

"What happened with Thomas?" I asked as I played with his hair. He then sighed. "What's wrong?" "It's just that We lost a building from our company. A man named Brody bought it for 500 million dollars. Cash." "Isn't that good?" "It's good that we made money but the problem is that He bought our best offices and assistants. We made 100 million dollars every 6 months." I felt sadness fill inside me. "I'm so sorry," I said hugging him. "No, It's okay. We can recover in no time." He said kissing me. I was okay if he is. 

I looked at the time and it was at 7:15 am. Guy hasn't eaten breakfast. "Have you eaten breakfast yet?" I asked, "No. not yet." "I'll make something for you." I stood up from his lap and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Babe. I need to change." He said as he was undoing his tie. "You don't have anything to do today?" I said as i watched him slowly stand up. "Oh no. Its usually the weekdays that I'm always busy." He said going in his closet. "Oh okay. Meet me downstairs." I said leaving the room. I went downstairs and headed to the kitchen and began making pancakes with bacon and eggs. 

I finished making breakfast and set it on the table. I served Guy a cup of coffee. As I was washing the dishes, I heard Guy coming down the stairs. "Ugh, I regret buying a three floor house. Its tiring." I heard Guy say. I laughed.

Guy was wearing a white V-neck and Grey sweatpants. He came into the kitchen and came towards me. He then wrapped his arms around my waist behind me. He brushed all my hair onto my left shoulder, and he began kissing my neck. His lips felt soft against my neck. I want more but that's enough for one day. Not even half that day, only in the morning. 

"Guy, not now. Go eat your food." I chuckled. "I'd rather eat you…" He whispered. My jaw dropped and I turned to him raising my arm, ready to smack him but Guy curled up, with his arms covering his face as he laughed. "I'm just kidding babe." He smiled. I had to smile too. "You better be." I said. I finished washing the dishes and dried of my hands. Guy was leaning on the wall, waiting for me Guy grabbed my hand, "Sit next to me please?" He whined. "Fine." Guy and I headed to the dinning room and sat next to each other. Guy was reading his newspaper and I was texting Melody. 

Guy was halfway through his plate. We spoke about his job and how he will make time for us when his schedule is full. He promised that he will make everything we do memorable. I took a sip of orange juice and replied back to Melody. I couldn't leave her hanging. I didn't even finish 

"Who are you texting?" Guy asked sipping his coffee. "Just a friend of mine," I said. "A friend? Is it a he or a she?" "Does it matter?" "No, unless it is a male." He said looking at his newspaper. I gave a confused face and chuckled, "Are you jealous already?" I asked. "What? Me jealous? No, I'm not that type of guy." "Are you sure?" "Of course, As long as you are with me, I'm okay." He said holding my hand. He then then kissed it and smiled at me. He's a keeper. 

"It's my best friend Melody that I'm texting. I'm just telling her about us--" I was cut off by Guy choking on his coffee. "Honey! Are you alright?!" I said as I was helping him out. He kept coughing until he was okay. He spilled coffee all over his white V-Neck. "Babe, you spilled coffee. I'll go get the towel!" "Darling, wait." Guy said as he cleared his throat. "What? What is it?!" 

He wiped his mouth with his shirt and spoke. "What did you tell Melanie?" "Melody. I only told her that we went on a date--" "What else?" "Um. That you and I fell in love. Why?" "Are you sure that's all you told her?" "Yes! Now tell me what's wrong?!" "You can't tell anybody about us," "Why not?--" "You could get fired or expelled from the academy." "What!?" "The rule is that a maid is not allowed to have any kind of relationship with their boss." He said panicking. 

I felt so stupid! How could I not know about this?! I had to be in the packet of rules--or somewhere else.

"I'm sorry for telling you this but, we are not allowed to be together--" "Really Guy?! You tell me this now?! After what has happened?!" "Babe wait--" "Why didn't you tell me this earlier? I would've understood." "Listen to me. We now both know that we can't be together. But if nobody finds out that We are together, we can stay together. We have to change things in our relationship." 

I felt like crying because what I did was wrong. Dating my own boss. "We can still be together. I trust you babe. Can you trust me?" He said. I looked at him and nodded. "Okay. Good. First rule about us. We should Never speak of it around people. Never. Except Melanie--" "Melody." "Melody, right. Make sure that you tell her to keep it a secret. Got it?" "Yes." "Never Speak about us or there will be no us." I never felt more pressured in my life before. I've only been pressured about cleaning not a relationship. I can do this. I have to.

Our relationship has to be hidden. If anybody finds out, Guy and I would both be in trouble. Guy is a man that you can't live without. I can't lose him. I love him so much that I can't hide my love for him. That's why I now have to protect the both of us. Guy loves me and I love him. It's sad that we have to do this but it's for a good cause. For us. 

Never Speak about Guy and I.

Never Speak Of It. 

Never.


	12. Devotion

"Yeah. Promise me you won't tell anyone, okay?" I was on the phone with Melody. "I promise. Gotta go. My shift starts in 3 minutes. Call me after work." She said. "Okay, Bye." I said and hung up. I put my phone in my pocket and cleaned Guy's mess. I thought he was going to choke to death. I grabbed a dry white towel and soaked it into a bucket of soap water. The towel did the job. I was on my knees, bending down to soak up the coffee. The coffee changed the color of the towel into brown. I drained the towel in the sink and put the bucket aside. I then found Guy's coffee stained V-neck on his chair. He took it off because the coffee burned his chest. Guy was upstairs work on paperwork, He finally told me every little thing I needed to know so that we can be together. I looked at the time and it was already at 12 pm. 

I went back to my room and began cleaning. I haven't slept in my room for almost two days. Those two days I was sleeping with Guy. He sleeps so cute. After I finished cleaning, I looked for the rule book Guy gave on the first day and began revising it incase if I missed something very important. I sat on the edge of my bed And stopped in the section of the maids and saw in bold words, 'IMPORTANT'. I read it read it carefully and Guy was right. I am not allowed to have any kind of relationship with him. The consequences were: Expelled from the academy, fired, would have to go court and apologize to the director, also known As my boss. Then probably get arrested. Harsh. 

I closed the packet and looked around my room and sighed. Is this right what I'm doing? Is it true love? I shook off the thought because I knew that Guy really loved me. I closed the book and put it back on my bookshelf. I then thought about the others. Do they have to know? I quickly headed to Guy's office to ask him. I arrived in front of his office door and knocked. "Come In," I heard him say. I opened the door and walked in closing the door behind me. Guy was shirtless and was sitting on his royal leather chair as he was reading business documents. I noticed that he tied his hair back. He was freaking Hot. I then stood beside him watching him work. 

"How's your chest?" I asked. "It hurts. I thought it wouldn't hurt like a bitch--Sorry for cussing but it really hurts." Guy said as he showed me his chest. He has pale skin and you can easily see the red burn marks. "Does it hurt when I touch it?" I said as I poked his chest. "Ah! It does." He reacted. I couldn't help but admire his six pack and muscular arms. Wait, Guy's hurt! Do something!! I snapped out of the trance and asked Guy if he kept a first aid kit anywhere near. He pointed to a steel cabinet in the corner of his office. I quickly walked towards it and opened the cabinet. I looked carefully and found it. I took out the kit and closed the cabinet. On another table, I placed the kit on the table and opened it. What Guy needed for his chest was Aloe Heat Lotion. In the center of the kit was a tiny bottle of it. This should do it. 

"You have to lay down in order for me to help you. Let's go to your room." I said leading him to his room. He walked towards his bed and laid down. "Get Comfortable." I said as I poured a small amount of lotion on the palm of my hand. "Are you sure this is going to work?" Guy asked nervously, "Of course it will. I've used this lotion a lot of times before." I said calmly. Just as I was about to start massaging his chest, Guy's eyes squeezed shut. He was in pain, so I gave him his stained shirt to bite down on. "Ready?" I asked, "Let's get over with it please." Guy begged. I did what I was told. I spread the lotion on both my hands and slowly made my way to the top of his burned chest. We I reached his burned chest, Guy flinched. He made a Guttural sound. "Am I hurting you?" I asked, He whined in disagreement. I continued massaging his chest and all I could hear was Guy moaning in pain. It felt bad, but it was the only way to make him feel better.

I finished massaging Guy's chest and quickly wrapped his chest with a long strand of roller gauze. I went to Guy's bathroom and washed my hands because if I touch my eyes with the lotion still on, my eyes would burn. I dried my hands and walked back into the room. Guy was sitting on the edge of his bed slowly rubbing his chest. "How are you feeling?" I said as I sat next to him. "Much Better than before. Thank You." Guy said rewarding me with a passionate kiss. "Anything for you, honey. What else would you like for me to do?" "Can you massage my shoulders? I will appreciate it." Guy smiled. "Sure." I said happily. I sat behind him and began massaging his shoulders. "Oh, that hits the spot," Guy arched his head back. In fact, he even moaned in pleasure. "This feels so good babe." Guy moaned. He loved it. 

To make it even more better, I began kissing his neck. I felt Guy get goosebumps. I kept going until Guy stopped me, "What's wrong?" "Don't do that babe," He chuckled. I was confused. "Why not?" "You made me get a boner." "Oh. Does it feel that good?" "Very Good." He said.

Out of nowhere, Guy was on top of me while we were making out. "I love you, (Y/N)" Guy moaned, "I love you too, Guy." He kissed me one last time and got off me. He went into his closet to put on a navy blue v-neck. He tossed the white one in the dirty laundry. "When do the other maids come back?" "They leave early on Fridays and come back on Sundays at 6 pm."

"Oh." I said. I understand. Guy was in front of his large mirror fixing his hair. His hair was marvelous. "Can I ask you something?" I started, "Yeah. What is it?" Guy said facing me. I looked down and scratched the back of my head. Should I ask him? "Is there something wrong?" Guy approached me. "Um, it's just that I wanted to ask…When do I go back home like the rest?". I looked up and Guy ran his fingers through his hair. "You want to leave already?" "No! Of course not! I just wanted to know…" I rubbed my arms and waited for his answer. "I'm sorry to say that you can't leave," Guy sighed. 

"I can't leave?" I gasped. I was in shock. I didn't read this in the contract I had signed before I came here. "You are the fragile maid. You can't leave." Guy calmly said. I was speechless. I didn't know what to do. I turned around to face Guy's window and continued to rub my arms. "Excuse me." "We need to talk--" Guy said stopping me. "No Guy, I need some time alone." I said as I quickly left Guy's room. 

I went inside my room and locked the door. Guy's words were echoing in my head. I felt imprisoned.


	13. Melancholy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 700 HITS! Wow! Thank You So Much!

I was crying in my room. On my bed, laying on my stomach. I don't why I was crying. I was so confused. I love Guy, but I want to have days off like the rest of the maids. This isn't fair. I sat up and wiped my tears. I couldn't let Guy see me like this. I looked at the time and it was close to 6. I was in my room for almost 4 hours. I am starving.

"Babe," Guy said on the other side of the door. "You need to come out and eat." He said. I stood up from my bed and walked towards the door but didn't open it. "(Y/N), Open the door. We need to talk." I couldn't stay mad at Guy. I just can't. I opened the door. Guy was leaning on the wall. "Can we talk?" He said standing. I nodded in response. "We'll talk later. First, You need to eat. Get ready." He said as he took out his phone. "What?" I gave a confused look. "We're going out for dinner, because you forgot to eat lunch." "But I don't want to." "The reason I decided to eat outside of the house is because--" "My cooking is bad?" I added. Guy chuckled, "No, of course not. I'm not Gordon Ramsey." I laughed. "Because, You'll have a chance to go out for once." He held my hands as he spoke. He has made his point. "Are we going somewhere fancy?" "No, just put on your shoes." I paused for a second. What is he thinking? "Guy, We're wearing T-shirts and grey sweatpants." "Who cares? As long as we feel comfortable." 

I smiled and let Guy come in my room. "Love what you did to the room," Guy said looking around paying attention to every single detail in the room. "Thanks." I said sitting on my bed as I put on my right shoe. Lastly, I put on my left shoe and grabbed my phone that was charging. "Ready?" Guy said. "Ready" I smiled. He smiled back and closed the door on the way out. "Which car are we taking?" I asked as we were walking downstairs. "Same one, Range Rover." Guy said going through his pocket. He pulled out a gold key and I assumed it was the House key. He opened the front doors for me and locked the door after i got out. There was a beautiful sunset. I took a deep breath of fresh air and exhaled. Its been a long time since i haven't been outside. Guy's Matte Black Range Rover was parked in front of his water fountain. The Car was gorgeous. We both walked to the car and got inside. Guy turned on the car and made his way out. 

Private Area to a Public Area. 

"Where are we going?" "I don't know. What are you craving?" "I'm not that hungry," I lied. "Come on babe, You have to at least eat something?" "Yeah I know, but I don't know what." "Hm...Are you craving something light, like salad?" "Salad doesn't fill me up." "Um, Healthy or Junky?" "Half and Half, but i don't know what is both Healthy and junky." I said thinking. "What about...Pizza!" Guy said excitedly. "Heck Yes! Do we order it or?--" "No, I know this great Pizza place that's nearby. Thomas and I always go there. The pizza there is delicious." "Then Pizza it is!" I said happily. This is going to be our 2nd date so far. A date with the a lovable man and pizza! The perfect combination! 

Guy made a left turn and I immediately saw the restaurant. I looked fancy yet you can wear anything you want without being judged. Guy parked the car in front of the entrance, and we both got out. The good about the restaurant, is that it doesn't look crowded. Thank Gosh. Guy held my hand when we entered the restaurant. I saw a large menu on the wall, there was many choices to choose from. Guy and I agreed on Pepperoni. We waited in line for us to order; While we were waiting in line, Guy wrapped his arm around my waist and my head was resting on his shoulder. Finally, it was or turn to order. We approached the female cashier, "Hi and Welcome. Nice To see you Guy." She said with a smile. 

Of course the cashier had to know Guy's name. He comes here a lot with Thomas. "Hey Sammy." Guy replied. Sammy had a black blouse and a name tag pinned; She had short orange hair, green eyes, a nose piercing, and a few tattoos on her right wrist. "Would you like your usual?" "Yes please." "Okay. You know the rest" Sammy laughed. Guy laughed too. He let go of my waist and reached into his pocket and grabbed his wallet. He then took out his credit card and swiped it. "You two look so cute together," Sammy said, "I wish i had someone I can wear sweatpants with." She chuckled. "Oh Sammy, There will be someone in your life. You just have to wait." Guy said as he put back his wallet inside his pocket. "Yeah Right." She scoffed. "Here's your receipt and enjoy!"

We found a table with two chairs facing each other and sat down. Guy pulled out his phone, while I was looking around the restaurant. I played around with plastic number Sammy gave to us. Guy was on his phone typing something, "What are typing?" I asked as i leaned closer to him. "Just texting Thomas for the re-scheuduled conference for tomorrow." "Oh." I said sitting back down. Just when I looked up, a man was coming towards our table with a large pizza on his right hand. My mouth was watering. "Nice to see you again Guy, and--" He looked at me and paused. "Is she going to be our weekly costumer?" He asked. Guy immediately put his phone away and gave his full attention. Here we go again. Jealousy. 

"I don't know, Would you like to come here often?" Guy said raising an eyebrow. "I wouldn't know. First, I have to try the pizza." I said looking at the waiter. "Oh right!" He reacted and placed the pizza in front of us. "Think about it and enjoy." He said. He then winked at me. He then left back into the kitchen. Oh Shit. Hope Guy didn't notice it-- "Did he wink at You?" Guy angrily whispered. "I think, but I don't care." I said grabbing a slice of pizza. Guy then gave an envious look towards the kitchen. I smiled cause he looked so cute when he did it.

I began eating my first slice and it was delicious. While I was eating, I looked up at Guy and he wasn't eating. "Guy, Why aren't you eating?" I said putting down my slice. Guy leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms. He then sharply exhaled. Some thing is wrong. "I'm not hungry," Guy said looking down, "We came here for you to eat." What? "We didn't come here for me to eat this whole pizza all by myself." I exclaimed. "You don't have to finish it." Guy responded. Really? "What is really bothering you Guy?" I asked, "Nothing." "Are you sure?" "Yes Babe." "Cause I'm not eating until you tell me. Just tell me and I'll be honest" I said as leaned on my chair and crossed my arms. He quickly sat up. That got him. 

"It's just that I hate when other men try hitting on women that are taken. Just like how that other dude winked at you In front of me. I don't want to lose you." Guy said calmly. He isn't jealous, he's just scared of losing me to another man. "Guy, I would never betray you. I would never leave you for another man." I said grabbing his hand. "Promise?" Guy begged, "I promise." I said. Guy smiled and quickly grabbed a slice. I raised an eyebrow, "You were hungry too huh?" I chuckled, "I honestly wasn't but the pizza made my mouth water. I couldn't stay away from it." Guy laughed.

We chatted about how we were going to keep our relationship a secret. It's going to be tough. I know I can take it, but I don't know about Guy. He has strong feelings about me. Guy and I shared the last slice. We were both hungry. "What time is it?" I asked. Guy looked at his watch, "6:34. We better go. The rest are on their way." Guy said standing up. I also stood up and we both made our way towards the exit. 

Just when we were about to leave, a girl stopped Us. "Oh my gosh, You're Guy-Manuel! Can I take a picture with you? Please?" She begged. "Sure Thing." Guy said happily. I smiled and stepped aside not wanting to get in the picture like an awkward person. The girl gave her phone to her friend, I assumed. After Two flashes, the girl thanked Guy and waved at me. "Your girlfriend is very pretty." I heard her say. "I know right?" Guy chuckled. I felt face burn up. I was embarrassed because first of all, I don't look pleasant and second, I'm wearing grey sweatpants. 

Guy gave the girl a hug and said goodbye. I waved back and she smiled. Guy then grabbed my hand and opened the door for me; immediately, I was blinded by camera flashes. I was so confused. Is Guy really this famous? But most importantly, our secret. "Shit." I hear Guy say. We were mobbed by paparazzis. "Hold my hand." Guy said holding on to my hand tightly. 

Guy led the way to the car, and all I could hear was : "Who's your girlfriend?" "You too look so cute together!" Or "What is happening between you and Brody?". I couldn't see clearly, but the Range Rover saved my vision. Since it was matte, the flashes wouldn't reflect off the car. Guy and I split up and I sat down on the passenger seat. Guy quickly got on and started the car. He began by slowly backing up, trying not hit anybody. "Cover your face and put these on." Guy said giving me his black shades. I quickly put them on and covered my face with my hair. We finally made our way out. 

"What was that all about? So much for keeping our relationship a secret." I said taking off the shades. "How did they know where we were?" I was shocked. "They're paparazzis. They know everything." Guy sounded really disappointed. "We better get home before the others come." Guy said making a sharp u-turn. 

What is going to happen now? Will everyone know that Guy and I are together? After a few minutes of silence, we arrived back home. The house lights were on. "They're here." Guy said parking. I opened the door but Guy said "Wait!" He scared me. "What?" "The fragile maid can't leave the house even if the maid is withs its boss." "It's?! You know the maid does have a soul." "Sorry, that's what it's says on the book." Guy gave a nervous chuckle. 

"Here. This key unlocks the patio door and you can go to your room and change into your uniform." Guy said handing my a silver spare key. "Good night." I said kissing him. Guy then deepened the kiss. "You have to sleep in your room. See you tomorrow." Guy said kissing me one last time. I smiled and got out of the car. I made my way towards the backyard and found the patio door Guy was talking about. I unlocked the door and it exposed a stairway. I quickly went up the stairs and I found myself on the second floor. I spotted my door but I heard someone coming up the stairs. Harold. 

I hid behind a giant vase and listened carefully. "Harold! Sir Christo is here!" Someone said from the first floor. "Yeah but where's (Y/N)?" He said knocking on my door. "No answer." He said. He then went downstairs. I ran to my door and went in. I went to my bathroom and took a quick shower. Once I was finished, I dried myself and put on my uniform. My hair was in a bun and my eyelashes were curled. There. 

I opened my door and closed it behind me. I leaned over to see what was happening on the first floor. The maids were all lined up. Guy was already inside. He greeted all of them, and asking how their weekend was. I looked at the time and it was at 7:21. "Goodnight everyone." Guy said coming up the stairs. I then waited for him. When he reached the second floor, the first thing he saw was me. 

"How was your date, Sir Christo?" I asked formally. Guy smiled. "You know, when they are not around, we can talk like a couple." Guy said grabbing me by the waist. "You smell nice. Did you put on perfume?" He said kissing my neck. "No, I just took a quick shower." "Without me?" Guy said. "Well yeah. We can't be seen." Guy was now facing me. We were face to face. "Follow me." Guy said going to his room. I had to follow him. 

We were in and he locked the door. Not again. "This is going to be tough, but we can't sleep together." "I know, but I can handle it." "Okay Good, see you tomorrow." Guy said giving me hug. We kissed and I left the room. 

 

I was already in my sleepwear and in bed. It was at 8:45. I was falling asleep. 

 

I was in a deep sleep. I dreamt of Guy and I getting married. It was the perfect wedding. After the wedding, Guy and I were at our new home getting it on. Guy was sucking my neck and slowly making his down…

I then heard someone lightly knocking on my door. I looked at my phone and it read 3:14am. What now… 

I got up and opened the door. To my surprise, I found Guy standing in front of me. "Guy? What are you doing?" I whispered. "I can't sleep." Guy said with a low tone in his voice. "Why not?" "Those two days you've slept with me, I felt complete. Now that I have to wait five nights, I can't handle being without you." He was lonely. "Where do I sleep?" I asked, Guy's face lightened up. "I'm sleeping with you in your bed." I smiled and led Guy to my bed. "You sleep on my (right/left)[Whichever side you sleep]" "Thanks." Guy said. I then laid back down on my bed and faced Guy's side. Guy took off his shirt and laid next to me. "I love you (Y/N)." "I Love You too Guy." We then both slept happily.


	14. Tous Les Mêmes (All The Same)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Guy talk to each other about Harold and other things.

It's Monday morning. I slept very comfortable, I don't know why. I usually don't sleep well. I slept so good that I woke up really early. I sat up and yawned as I rubbed my eyes. I sat there looking for something to do. I went for my phone on my nightstand to check the time. Instead, I checked if I had any notifications but nothing. I had a feeling that I forgot something, I hate that feeling when you know something is wrong. I thought about and realized something. My eyes widened and quickly looked to my left. Guy.

Oh Shit! I rushed to my phone to really check the time and it was at 4:57 a.m. I then went back to Guy and he was still sleeping. He looked so comfortable. I didn't want to wake him up but I had too. Harold and I have a routine every weekday morning where we would eat breakfast in my room before we start working. I got off my bed and went beside Guy. "Guy, wake up." I whispered shaking his shoulder. A few seconds later, Guy's eyes opened. He blinked a few times and smiled. "Morning, darling." He mouthed. "Good Morning," I kissed him. "What time is it?" He asked as he stretched, "It's uh, 5:02 a.m." I sat on the bed while I caressed his cheek. "Why up so early?" He sat up. 

Would Guy be mad about it? I can't keep a secret from him. "It's just that, Harold and I always eat breakfast here before we start working." I said trying not to look at him. "What?" Guy said standing up. Uh-Oh. I messed up. All the men are the same, they can become easily jealous. "You and Harold eat breakfast eat together?" Guy demanded with a serious tone. I was scared about telling him something simple. "Answer me." Guy kneeling in front of me. "Yes." I confessed. "But please don't think about it in a wrong way...I am not doing anything wrong...Or am I?" I stammered. 

Guy stood up and sat next to me. "Babe, look at me. Please." Guy declared. I looked up at him and gave him my full attention. "I'm not mad, furious, or even jealous. I just wanted to know. Don't think that I'm that type of man. You know me and I've already told you. Plus, I know Harold and he is a nice man to be around with. Now, why didn't you tell me?" He inquired. I smiled and gave him an honest response. "I thought you would get mad at me or become jealous about Harold and I." I explained. He nodded throughout my whole sentence. "I'm not like that. Even if you were with another male friend of yours, I wouldn't even bother unless something is actually going on." He rejoiced and then kissed my forehead. 

I smiled and hugged Guy; he hugged back. As we were hugging, Someone knocked on my door. "(Y/N), It's me, Harold. Open the door." No! Guy is still here. "Tell him that you need a minute." Guy whispered. I nodded and said what Guy had told me. "Just a minute!" Guy and I looked around my room to find a place where Guy can hide. Guy then pointed to the closet. "Okay, hide there."

Guy ran to my closet and shut the door. I fixed my hair and opened the door. "Breakfast!" Harold said walking into the room with a tray full of food. "Morning Harold," I beamed with pleasure. Harold placed the tray on top of my table in the center of my room. We both sat down on the chairs and began eating. I better eat fast, Guy's in my closet. He can die in there. "So how was your weekend?" I began, "It was fun. I had the chance to go out with my wife and kids." Harold smiled. Harold is taken, he has a beautiful wife and two kids. He showed me a picture of them. They look so cute together. "Awe. Nice to hear that." I smiled. Harold took a bite out of his breakfast sandwich and spoke. "How about yours?" He said with a mouthful. 

"Well, You know. I'm stuck here cleaning. Guy was busy most of the time--" "Did you just call him by his first name?" He interrupted. Crap. I did. "Yeah. Can I?" I gulped, "Well sure, but not when he's around. We can get in trouble." "Really? How in trouble?" "He can take a day out of our weekend." Harold stated while drinking his homemade orange juice. "No way?" I trembled. I need to speak to Guy about this. 

"So no Guy. Got it." I said stuffing my mouth. Harold smiled and finished his sandwich. "I think you and Guy make a cute duo. Unless you think that's weird." Harold laughed. "You ship me and him?" I said with my eyes wide open, "Don't act like you don't like him," He smirked. "I don't--" I blushed, "Liar! The faces you make while you are around him are the same exact faces my wife did before we were a couple." Harold chimed. 

Is it really that noticeable? "Fine, I will admit that I like him. He's just so handsome and gentle." He's also great in bed and very muscular. "I knew it!" Harold joked. "But it kinda sucks," "Why?" I asked. "Because You can't have any kind of relationship with him." He knows about it too. Of course. "Not just that, It's going to be hard for him to notice me." I sighed. Inside, I was happy. "Nah! I will admit that you are an attractive woman, and by that I mean, you can get his attention in no time." He added. I giggled, "Thank You." 

Harold looked at the time, mouthing 5:49. He then cleaned up where he ate and threw the plates back on the tray. I finished and did the same. "Back to work." Harold said standing up and picking up the tray. "See you later Harold," I said holding the door for him. "Talk later." Harold went downstairs and disappeared. 

I closed my door and went to my closet. I found Guy sitting on the floor. He was on his phone. He quickly looked up and got back on his feet. "Is he gone?" He said peaking out the door. "Yes, he's gone." I laughed. He smiled and hugged me tightly. He then lifted me up and spun me around. Guy then reached under my leads and carried me bridal style. "I love you (Y/N)" He kissed me. I blushed and kissed back. "Now put me down," I giggled, "You have to go back to your room." I said wrapping my arms around his waist. I then felt something tucked into his waistband. I looked at Guy and he looked like he was caught off guard. I lifted up his shirt and saw something pink. Guy quickly pulled his shirt back down and had his back turned to me. 

"Guy?" I asked, "What is that?" "Nothing." He sounded suspicious. I raised an eyebrow and grabbed Guy's waistband. "No!" Guy said resisting. "What is it you are hiding from me?" I said going in front of him. "Nothing, it's nothing." Guy said standing in front of my bed. I tried grabbed his waistband again but Guy was too strong. I looked like a little kid trying to defeat a bully. "You look so cute trying." Guy laughed. I stopped and thought. Then I got an idea. 

I went to the back of my room and turned to Guy. He then faced me. "What are you doing? Are you giving up babe?" Guy teased. I'm not done fighting. I then put one foot back and one foot forward and I bend down. Guy was then startled. Now he's scared. I the quickly ran and screamed at the same time. I jumped on top of Guy causing him to fall on the bed. I landed on top of him, he was facing me. I quickly grabbed the thing that was on his waistband. It was pink cloth. I gave a confused look at Guy and he laughed. I then realized, that it was my favorite panties. 

"You caught me," Guy lifted himself up with his elbows. My legs were opened as I sat on Guy. My tongue clicked and hit Guy with the panties he tried to steal. "Ouch!" Guy whined. "Why did you try stealing my favorite panties?" "Cause I love your scent?" "My scent, my ass. You could've try getting a shirt? But no, you tried stealing my panties." I said trying not to laugh. Guy was laughing the entire time. I love seeing him smile. He then sat up and put his hands on my waist. "This is why I love you." Guy said kissing me. I couldn't resist the kiss. I then felt his hands slip under my shirt to undo my bra. He kept distracting me with his sweet lips. "I don't think you need this," he said as he removed my bra leaving me in his oversized shirt as my top. He threw my bra on the floor and slowly lifted up my shirt. I got goosebumps. 

He stopped lifting up my shirt when he reached full access to my breast. He kept my shirt up and began kissing my breast. I moaned in pleasure and closed my eyes. Guy's mouth made his way to my nipples. He licked them softly and began sucking them. It felt so good that I was grinding on Guy's lap. "I love your breasts. They're so perfect for my mouth." He said sucking my right nipple. I shoved my breasts in Guy's face and his face felt warm between my breasts. I moaned loudly and Guy shushed me. I kept on grinding on Guy when I felt his dick become really hard. He then cupped my breast and began playing with them. My boobs were bouncing for Guy. He gently squeezed them both and rubbed my nipples with his thumbs. 

I wrapped my arms around his neck. Guy smirked and sucked my nipples again. Oh! It feels so good! I thought. Guy kept sucking my nipples as he put both his hands on my ass, telling me to keep grinding on him. "Guy…" I moaned. "Baby…Ugh…Mmm…" He groaned. I was sweating from grinding too much. "Okay, you can stop grinding babe." Guy said out of breath. He kissed my breasts one last time and pulled my shirt down. My nipples were sore and still hard from Guy. Guy kissed me and put me next to him. He then pulled my chin in his direction and kissed me passionately. As we were kissing, Guy's phone rang. He groaned and he answered it. 

"Hello?" He said standing up. As he took the call, I lifted up my shirt to see if he bruised my nipples. Guy faced me and watched me. "Oh, Bonjour mama." He said. When I heard Mama, I quickly put my shirt down. Guy gave me a kissy face and continued talking on the phone. "Je ne sais pas. Oui, je sais. Non, Il est Brody. Soulement." (Im taking French but I forgot some words and translations. Sorry) Guy said with his sexy French accent. "Oui. Au revoir, ma. Je t'aime." He hung up. "I assumed that was your mother." I said. "Yes, it was." "And what did she say?" I asking standing up. 

"She said that she wants to meet you."


	15. Hello, It's Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I have updated since August. Sorry. I feel like Adele coming back out of no where. Also her song is the tittle because it goes with the Chapter. Enjoy!

"What? Wait, Does She Know?" I exclaimed. How does she know about me?  
"Apparently, She isn't the only one that knows," Guy sighed. He went to my desk and pulled out a magazine and I clearly saw Guy and I on the front cover. 

"It's everywhere, everybody knows about us." He said handing me the magazine.  
I looked at him and all he did was run his fingers through his hair. It clearly read: "Guy's New Lover Found!" I wanted to laugh a bit cause we looked pretty cute in grey sweatpants but on the other side, no one was suppose to know about us. 

"Congratulations Babe, You are now important to Social Media." Guy said with sarcasm.  
"Funny," I scoffed. But He is right about Social Media. Oh no! What are they going to say about me?! Are they going to criticize me?! Great!! Just fucking great…  
"My mother said that she will be coming here for dinner at 7pm." He added. 

I have time to buy a new dress because the only one I had was the one I wore at the club with Guy, and he also ripped it off me. 

"What's wrong?" Guy asked pulling up my chin.  
I sighed, "I hate to tell you this but can you lend me $70 so I can by something appropriate to wear for dinner?" I said looking down and biting my lip. 

"Anything for you, my love." Guy replied as he reached into his pocket for his wallet. I felt really bad. He took out his wallet and I immediately saw lots of one hundred dollar bills. I watched Guy and he took out all of them. 

"I'm giving you five thousand so you can buy lots of dresses." He handed them to me.  
"Guy, I only asked for seventy and you give me my whole academy tuition." I exclaimed.  
He laughs and smiles, "You deserve it. You worked really hard so you can work for me."  
"But-"  
"Don't refuse it. You can save the rest for something important."  
"It's just that, ugh-"  
"What?" He raised an eyebrow  
"never mind." I sighed.  
He smiled and chuckled.  
"What time is it?" He asked  
"6:20am. Why?"  
"Oh I rescheduled a meeting with Thomas at 8:15 in Los Angeles. I have to leave early cause it takes a long time to get there." He said as he ran his fingers through his hair. He checked his pockets then went for the door.  
"Meet me in my room to help me get dressed, okay babe?" He said opening the door.  
"Okay, I'll be right there." I replied.  
He winked at me and left the room closing the door behind him. I grabbed my shoes and sat on my bed to put them on. After I finished putting them on, I took the money Guy had given me out of my pocket and walked to my closet.

On the right side of my closet the was this cabinet that had wonderful gifts from Guy for the Fragile Maid. Inside I placed one of my valuable things. I opened my cabinet doors and reached for my wooden box on the top shelf. I had to grab it with both of my hands and placed it in a small coffee table that was near.

I opened my wooden box and it had a lot of memorable things in it. My mother had given it to me when I was only 6 years old and since then, I had put a lot of things inside that made me happy. I immediately saw a Polaroid picture of Melody and I in 7th Grade. 

I had to hurry because Guy is waiting for me. I put the money on the side and quickly put my box away. I hurried to the door, opened it and closed it, then headed upstairs to Guy's room. Guy's door was opened and I see Guy talking on the phone. I quietly entered and slowly passed by him. I looked at him while I made my way to his closet and he watched me as he talked. It sounded like a business call.  
"Are sure you want to hurry up the process? I have no problem putting in more money, but It's not just me who's putting in, the others have to too. Yeah, let's stop talking about the future and focus on if the others agree. Okay, I'll see you at the meeting. Au Revoir." Guy said hanging up. 

I was inside the closet picking his clothes. I heard a bit of the conversation from where I was standing. I came out of the the closet and saw Guy on his phone. 

"Is this the suit for your meeting?"  
"Oh yeah. Thanks darling."  
"Can I ask You something?"  
"Yeah, what is it?" Guy said taking off his shirt.  
When I saw his bare skin, I immediately forgot what I was going to say.  
"What is going to happen exactly at the dinner?" I said trembling.  
"Hmm…I think my mom would like to know you and find out more about you, talk as a family and yeah, that's it. Babe, Don't worry," He said hugging me, "My mom isn't those rich women that only want me to marry a girl with a rich family." He wrapped his arms around my waist and both our foreheads touching. 

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled.  
"Everything is going to be okay." Guy added.  
My smile grew wider and kissed him. He returned and deepened the kiss. He always makes my morning. We broke the kiss 15 seconds later,  
"I have to go baby, or else I'll be late." Guy said breathless. I laughed and helped him put on his business suit. As he was putting on his pants, I couldn't help but stare at his ass. It's so round and hot. I then heard Guy laugh.  
"Like what you're seeing?"  
"Love it." I giggled.  
Guy finished putting on his suit and he went to his mirror, "Tell the others that there will be a family night." He said as he fixed his watch.  
"Okay, I'll be right back." I left the room. I went downstairs to find everyone sitting in the kitchen table and chatting. 

"Good Morning (Y/N)!" Gloria started.  
"Good Morning to you too, and to everyone."  
"Morning!" Everyone replied.  
"Before I forget, Guy-Uh, Sir Christo said that there will be a family night today-"  
"Frank, turn off the stove and Angelic wash all the dishes. Harold, change colors of the table cloths. Hurry! So we can leave early!" Gloria stood up quickly and gave orders.  
"Why? What's wrong?" Everyone was moving quickly, I don't get why Gloria didn't assign me anything. I saw Harold and stopped him.  
"What's going on?" I panicked.  
"When Sir Christo has a family night, the maids of the house leave early from work so that the family doesn't feel watched or bothered."  
"Speaking of his family, how are they? Are they nice or…?"  
"They are really nice and good company. Why?" He asked  
"Just wanted to know."  
"Yeah, I think you should know since your are the only one that is staying and going to help."  
"Wait, I'm confused. I'm the only one that's staying?"  
"Yup, you're the fragile maid and all of us have to leave to our hotel because we can't be near Guy's personal business."  
Well, that's great. Really great actually. Now they won't know the dinner is about me.  
"What time do you guys leave?" I asked politely.  
"At 9am."  
Just as Harold answered, I heard someone coming down the stairs. It was Guy. All the maids went out the kitchen and waited for Guy to come down the stairs. I did the same. 

"Good Morning Mr. Christo, anything we can do for you?" Harold started.  
"Family Dinner tonight. You know the drill." Guy demanded.  
"I expect the house to be nice and clean for when my mother and brother get home, got it?" He added.  
Mother and Brother? I didn't know Guy's Brother was coming, I didn't even know he had a brother!  
"You are all excused, expect for you Ms. (Y/N). Stay here." He ordered.  
Everyone left and headed back inside the kitchen leaving Guy and I alone.  
"You didn't tell me your brother was coming." I said crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow.  
"I forgot, plus, my brother doesn't matter." He wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed me and let go.  
"I'll see you when I get back okay?" He said not letting go of my hand.  
"Okay. Get there safe."  
"I will."  
And he was gone. 

I went back inside the kitchen and I heard someone turn on the TV. It was Angelica.  
"Want to watch the morning news with me?" She asked. I nodded and sat next to her. Everyone else grabbed a snack and sat also. The news was going over the weather and breaking news. But then to the gossip. 

"Thank You John, now to find out who's the lucky girl. For two days straight, everyone has been gossiping about Guy-Manuel. For those who don't know him, he is the owner of a Huge Business also known as 'Darlin' Company' along with his best friend and Co-Director, Thomas Bangalter. Just recently, Guy had gone out for pizza with a mystery girl. Here's the picture every one is buzzing about." 

Right there on the TV screen where all the maids and I were watching, clearly saw Guy and I holding hands. My heart stopped. I could feel everyone in the room looking at me. 

"(Y/N)?" Harold said. 

•----—–-----•

~ Guy's POV ~

"Welcome, Water?" A woman suggested.  
"No thank you. I'm fine." I answered.  
I looked at the conference table and everyone was here. Good. I stood up and began.  
"Morning to you all. On today's meeting, we will be discussing about the buildings that are currently constructing. A few of you suggested that we speed up the process, do you all agree? Chris?"  
"I strongly disagree, if we speed up the process then it cost twice as much. Someone us don't have enough money to support it." Chris stated.  
I sat down and listened to other opinions. Some of them agree, and some of them don't. We're stuck and we don't have enough time.  
Just then someone knocked on the door.  
"Bon Soir, Mr. Manuel." Brody started. Not Brody. 

He is Brody Harlan. He is my worst enemy. Him and I use to be friends since we were high school kids, until he betrayed me. He is one week younger then me. He is the same size as Thomas, which means he is taller than me. (You guys can create an idea on how he looks like. I don't know how to describe anymore!)  
"You're late." I said.  
"Am I? Or did you start early?" He said as he made his way to his seat. He then shook hands with the people sitting nearby.  
Can you just get out my life?  
"What did I miss?" He interrupted  
"We are debating whether we should speed up the building or leave it as it is."  
"I think we should leave it as is, but if we speed up the process, the condominiums would sell a lot faster."  
"True but we would have to put a lot more money." I added.  
"What's wrong with that?" He questioned in a mocking way.  
"Some of us here don't have enough Money to put in."  
"How much will it be?"  
"It would be exactly $45,000 from each of us."  
"I have enough, for those who don't have enough money, i can pay for them if you want?" He chuckled devilish.  
"Okay, if that's what you want. Everyone agreed so the meeting has closed. See you all next month." I said as everyone got up and left. 

I was left alone with paperwork in my hand. As I was about to leave, my assistant came in.  
"Sorry to bother but, we have another associate that had donated a lot of money to your company. She would like to speak with you."  
She?  
"Let her in." I said standing up.  
"Sir, this is Allison Ren."  
I immediately woke because I knew that name. It's not just any name…  
"Hi Guy, nice to see you again." She said softly.  
It's my Ex-Wife's name.


	16. I Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait! I've been really busy with things (Star Wars xD) but please enjoy this mini chapter I wrote yesterday. More on the way, I promise :)

"Allison."  
"Hello."  
"I'll leave you two alone." The assistant left the room. My heart was beating faster and I was feeling even more nervous.  
She didn't change at all. She is still beautiful. Her hair curled, her delicious scent. Her light makeup, every little detail was wonderful.  
She was wearing the dress that she wore at our third date. I still remember I accidentally spilled wine on her and that ended up with us sleeping together. 

Guy! What are you doing?! FOCUS!! 

I automatically put on a serious face. 

"What are you doing here?"  
"I didn't know you worked here."  
"Sure you didn't. What do you want?"  
"Just to work."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, of course. And also wanted to talk to you."  
"We have nothing to talk about." I said getting ready to leave. I headed for the door but she stopped me. She grabbed my arm and spoke.  
"Guy, I know you still love me. And I do too." She said.  
I wasn't looking at her, but I know she can feel me struggling from not looking at her.  
"Is that what you want to talk about?" I slowly turned around facing her. She was even more beautiful up close. 

That's enough, Guy. 

"Yes. Can we sit down?" She insisted.  
We both sat down and we watched each other as we sat. I couldn't help but stare at her.  
"So, how you been?" She started. She seemed calm yet depressed. I can see it in her eyes. She is desperate to know what I have been doing for the past five years.  
"I'm doing fine actually, and you?"  
"Same for me too. You still look the same."  
"So do you. Anything new or has anything changed?"  
"No, nothing life changing yet. Well, I did finish college and earned my masters on business."  
"Good. You took my advice, and that's why you came here?"  
"Yes because they recommended me to work here. And here I am."  
"Then Welcome."  
"Thank You."  
It feels like if we were on our first date again.  
"Have you found a partner yet?" I asked.  
"No. Not yet. Yeah, but I couldn't continue with them."  
"Them?"  
"Yup, I have about 7 guys in the last 4 years."  
I have a feeling that she is trying to make me jealous. It's not working.  
"Let me guess, They didn't have the money like you wanted?"  
"Don't start with that."  
"Why can't I start with that?! You used me! How can I not avoid that question?"  
"I never used you!"  
"That's what you say! Do you know hard it is to find out that the person you love the most doesn't love you but loves your money!"  
"Guy, lower your voice."  
"Fine." I hissed. 

I noticed that I was standing up from my seat.  
"Is that, is that a kiss mark on your neck?" Allison pointed out.  
I touched my neck and it was (Y/N)'s lipstick. I smiled at the thought of her and I together.  
"Why are you smiling?"  
"Cause I forgot to wipe it off in the morning. She always does this in the morning-"  
"Who is She?"  
"My girlfriend."  
"Girlfriend? You have a girlfriend?"  
Bingo.  
"Yeah. I forgot to tell you."  
"What's her name?" She demanded.  
"Why do you want to know?"  
"I should know, don't I?"  
"I don't think so. I'm only telling you that she is the love of my life." I said happily.  
Allison had a dead serious face, and I could feel that she is clenching her fists.  
"That's great news." She tried to sound happy but failed when her voice cracked. 

I looked at the clock and it was at 11:28. 

"I have to go. It was good to see you again." I stood up and grabbed my files. She didn't say a word, but she did wave goodbye to me with a dead face. Good enough.  
"See you around." I said then left the room.

Once I arrived to my car all I could think about (Y/N). She is going to kill me if she finds out. 

\-----------------  
*(Back To You)*  
\-----------------

"Is that you?" Harold asked. 

Fuck. I'm screwed. 

"(Y/N), you're silent." Gloria said. 

I was trembling. Speechless. I don't know what to say. I wasn't prepared. What do I do? Why now?! Somebody kill me! 

I could feel everyone's eyes on me. My face is burning. Frank paused the TV. It paused at the picture of Guy and I clearly holding hands. 

"Please tell me this isn't you." Angelica pointed. 

I took a deep breath and spoke. 

"It is me."

Everyone in the room gasped and began talking to each other. Harold was just looking at me like a child at church. 

"How long has this been going on?" He asked.  
"Two weeks after I started working here."  
"You guys have been dating for three months?!" Frank added. 

Wow. Three months?

"You're breaking the rules. Do you know what the consequences are?" Gloria asked.  
"Yes, I do. I know I am doing something horrible but, he loves me back. I don't get what is wrong with falling in love with a guy you have been waiting for."  
"I understand you mija, But this different. You fell in love with someone. And that someone is you boss." Gloria replied. 

I feel bad. Are they telling what is right? Or wrong? I just want to cry and hug Guy. 

Just then someone entered The kitchen. 

Guy. 

"What's going on?" He spoke as he looked at everyone's face.  
I cleared my throat and stood up.  
"I'm quitting." I stated.  
"What?" He quaked.  
"I can't deal with this anymore." My voice cracked.  
"(Y/N), don't do this." Gloria remarked. She took my hand and looked me in the eye. 

Guy quickly faced at Harold in angry way.  
"Speak." He ordered in a serious tone.  
Harold stood up and gulped. All he did was point to the TV. 

Guy's eyes widened. He immediately looked at me and faced the floor. 

Silence.

"So everyone here knows, correct?" Guy starts.  
"Yes, sir." Everyone answered.  
Guy took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. He then began tapping his feet. He then signaled me to come next to him. I made my way towards him and when I stood next to him, he immediately grabbed me by the waist. 

"Since everyone now knows, I just want to say that I do love her. I do recall reading about this situation in the booklet, but as long as we keep this a secret, everything will be all right. Understood?"  
"Yes sir."  
"You are all excused for the day."  
Everyone stood up and put the chairs back where they were. They put it back like nothing had happened. After cleaning up, they left the house and went back to their homes.

Guy and I were all alone in the house.  
"What's going to happen?" I said facing Guy.  
"Everything is going to be all right, babe. Don't worry." He answered and kissed me. We broke the kiss and I looked at Guy. I really do trust him with this. 

"Follow me." He grabbed my hand and I had to follow him. We headed towards the living room, and I spotted something on the main couch. As we got closer, it was a huge box, an elegant one too. 

"Surprise!" Guy said happily.  
It was a big white elegant box with a gold sparkly top and tied with a large gold ribbon.  
He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and rested his head on my right shoulder. He rubbed his nose on my neck. Which gave me the chills.  
"Why?" I asked softly. Guy is full of surprises. In a romantic way.  
"On my way back home from work, I took a bit long to get you something you might like and I think it would go well with you."  
"Guy, you didn't have too."  
"Of course I do. You are mine and I can give you anything that pleases you. Now, Open it." He let go and I got on my knees to open the box.  
"But, I don't want to open it. It's so beautifully wrapped. I don't want to ruin it."  
"Quit whining and just open it. You sound like if the ribbon is made of actual gold."  
With all that money you have, it probably can be a ribbon made of gold. 

I untied the bow and took the sparkly lid off and it exposed a beautiful cocktail dress. [Create your own dress of your dreams. ;) ]  
"It's for tonight."  
"It's beautiful. How do you know my size?"  
"Remember when I hid in your closet?" He smirked.  
"Remember you tried stealing my underwear?" I mocked him as I laughed.  
He chuckled and smiled.  
"Even though our secret is out, I'm glad that everyone finally found out. So now, I can show the world who I really love." He helped me up as he spoke.  
"One question. Why is everyone buzzing about us? How famous are you?" I tilted my head.  
He signaled me to sit down on his lap, and I did. After sitting on his lap, I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"My father was a famous musician, and I didn't get to see him often. When I was a child, I didn't even know how he looked like. He was really busy, and I didn't grow up with a normal dad. All my father had left me was his acoustic guitar and a new keyboard. Everyone only knew me as Christo's lonely son, until my mother gave birth to my brother. I grew up with a bit of fame and then I started my own company. Right now it's the most expensive one."  
"Have you seen him when you were a teenager?"  
"I did. By then, He retired and stopped. I didn't hang out with him as much because he became a business man too. I still feel like I don't know him."  
"Have you tried talking to him?"  
"Yeah. It was when I had finished high school, but that made things worse. He got annoyed of me so he asked for a divorce. Of course, my mom agreed. Since then, it's just my mom, my brother and I."  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
"It's okay. It been 20 years. So I'm good." He smiled. I smiled back. He doesn't seem broken about it. 

We both leaned in and felt our lips touch each other. Guy is kissing me passionately and I deepened the kiss. He then pushed me onto the couch. I had a bad feeling about this. It's about to get dirty. I felt Guy's hands go under my dress. I quickly pushed him away. 

"What's wrong?" He said out of breath.  
"That's enough."  
"What? Sex?"  
"Yeah. It's becoming a routine."  
"I thought you wanted it to become a routine."  
"No, I don't want it to become a routine. The more we do it, the more I feel…used."  
"Shut it! Don't say that word ever again! I hate that word. Understood?" He snapped.  
I gasped, he sounded angry.  
"What's wrong?" I sat up. I shook at the tone of his voice.  
He stood up and started pacing around the living room.  
"Nothing. It's just that…that word; it really hurts me." He sighed.  
"Is there something you want to tell me?" I asked suspiciously nervous.  
He quickly turned to me, "What?"  
"You sound like something is bothering you."  
"No, nothing is bothering me." He chuckled weakly. 

What is it that you don't want to tell me? 

"You sure?" I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms.  
"Yes baby. It's just the word that worries me. It has a whole different meaning for me."  
"Oh, I'm sorry then." I apologized.  
"It's okay. We should get ready."  
"Guy, it's 1:22. Dinner starts at 8."  
"Dinner starts at 8, my mother comes at 6:30."  
Oh shit.  
"Who's making dinner?"  
"My mother's chef always comes before her to prepare the meal."  
"She has her own chef?"  
"She does actually. It's mainly because she is vegetarian."  
"Ah, I get it now. So what do we do for spare time?"  
"Anything we want to do. But, since you said we should stop…" He sighed.  
"Guy, I think you can wait a month-"  
"A month without giving you pleasure?! It's like-like, not creating music for a year!"  
"Calm down, you sound like the horniest guy right now."  
"True."  
"I think you can handle it."  
"I know I can't, but what about you? Will you be able to control it?" He smirked.  
"I can handle it."  
"You wanna bet?"  
"No thanks."  
"Are you too scared that you might lose?"  
"No, I'm not scared."  
"Then why don't you wanna bet?"  
"Because, the bet won't even last long, and you're the one to blame."  
"Winner gets the master bedroom."  
"Deal."  
We both laughed. The master bedroom is huge and I can sleep there on the weekends. I thought about it and I am going to win the bet. All I have to do is crack Guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Spam me with Kudos & Comments ;)   
> Thank You so much to the people that have been supporting me! I feel great! :D  
> (Thank You for the Kudos! <3 )


	17. Night Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys and Happy New Year! so sorry for the long wait, (LMAO once a year) its just that I was stuck on how the plot of the story would go. A lot of you guys messaged me to continue and update the story, and I will. That will be my new years resolution. Plus, I got a new phone and laptop (iPhone 7 Plus & MacBook Pro) so that means more updating and more chapters! I would also like to thank you all for your love and support for this Story. I honestly thought this fan fiction is really crappy and trash compared to other great fan fictions. Also, thank you to all the people who left kudos. Hope you enjoy!( I know it isn't as long but at least i updated it )  
> { P.S. DAFT PUNK BEING FEATURED IN THE WEEKND'S ALBUM TWO TIMES?!? *faints* Thomas's vocals on I Feel It Coming tho !! *eargasm* PLUS THE BEAT FOR Starboy YAS GUY-MAN YAS !!}  
> WE ARE ALMOST AT 100 KUDOS! help me reach my goal by leaving kudos!

Guy's Flashback 

 

["You are such a jerk! I hate you!" She pushed me away and went to the front door to leave. I quickly went behind her and grabbed her.  
"Where do you think you're going, huh? You are not leaving me! Not like this!"  
"You had it coming, after what you did. How dare you! Let go!" She cried.  
My head was killing me, I drank too much and I can't control myself. I slammed her against the wall and began kissing her.  
"Guy! Stop!!" She yelled.  
"No! I'm not stopping because you're mine!"  
She pushed me away only harder, and slapped me.  
"Don't ever lay a finger on me!" She said out of breath.  
"You don't tell me what to do, after all that money I gave you, might as well be treated like a pros-" I was cut off by another slap.  
"Fuck off, Guy." She then opened the front door and left with the Taxi that was waiting for her outside. On that cold night, that was the last time I ever saw her.… ]

 

 

"One moment please."

I'm in my office, with the door locked. (Y/N) was downstairs watching something on the Television. I had a chance. I called Thomas to tell him what had happened earlier. I usually come to him when I have situations, but not like this one. 

"Allo?"  
"Thomas."  
"Bonjour," he greeted.  
"Bonjour, you busy?"  
"No, not at all. Why?"  
"I need to talk to you."  
"I'm listening."  
Just by hearing to the tone of his voice, I can easily tell he sat down on his chair.  
"Shit, how do I tell you." I sighed  
"Something must be really bothering you, it's leaving you speechless. That's new."  
Sarcasm at its finest.  
"C'mon Guy, let it out and I'll help." He calmly said.  
I stood still for a second and took a deep breath, "Allison."  
It got quiet. I couldn't hear anything from Thomas's side. I knew that this was going to be a huge pain in the ass the second I saw her.  
Now I left him speechless.

 

Your POV

"Guy-Manuel spotted alongside his new-"  
"Who is this mysterious girl everyone is talking-"  
"Millionaire takes date to a pizza place? Keep watching and we'll tell you what everyone wants to know about Guy's-"

Silence. 

I turned off the Television because I was already annoyed by myself. Crap. Is my life ruined? What am I going to do? 

I sat back down on the couch and covered my face with hands and sighed. I looked up, staring at the ceiling. Up there hangs a beautiful chandelier, slowly twinkling. I sat up and checked the time.

4:56 p.m.  
About an hour left before Guy's family comes home. I decided to get ready. I stood up and made my way to my room to change. I went up the stairs, as I went up, I felt myself trembling. The house felt cold. Even though its sunny outside. 

Mixed Emotions right now. Should I be happy or terrified? Everyone just found out the truth. The maids know that Guy and I are a couple. Guy's mother knows, his brother too. Oh gosh. Even Melody knows! It's official, the world knows. My stomach turns the more I think about it. 

I feel nervous and I have more anxiety. Like if that's new to me. But this time it's very different. Like, life changing. 

As I'm going up the stairs, My eyes are failing to keep open. I'm trying my best to keep them open as I'm almost to the third floor. I noticed that my breathing got faster too. 

What's happening?

My vision is becoming blurry, darker, and-

 

 

Guy's POV 

 

"YOU WHAT?!?" Thomas yelled on the phone.  
"Shhh!! (Y/N) might hear you!" I shushed him.  
"You accepted her into your company?! Why-why would you do such a stupid thing?!"  
"I don't know, I freaked out!?" I'm now yelling back.  
"Yup, I can't help you with this one. Well, actually I can." He hesitated.  
"Really? How?" I pleaded.  
"You won't like it. But here's my idea. First, Get rid of Allison, and Finally, tell (Y/N) the truth so she doesn't find anything suspicious and decides to break up with you."  
"Easier said than done. Like what? Say 'Hey babe, I hired my ex-wife to help me work at my company which means I'll be closer to her and please don't think anything is going to happen.' Bullshit." I groaned.  
"You asked for my help and you received an incredible option. It will be the only one that works."  
"Hmm, got anything else?"  
"You know what Guy? I'm trying to help you but you discard my advice. I'm doing my best to save you and your relationship."  
"Please, you've only had one girl in your life."  
"And that one woman is my wife. You wanna start giving me insults? Good ahead because my cigarette lasts longer than any of relationships."  
Really Thomas? You're going there?  
"Fine, I'm sorry." I had to stop him or else he'll give me a whole lecture of all the bad things I did in my life.  
"Listen, I'm not saying that I'll do it, but I'll think about it."  
Just then I heard something falling downstairs.

"Thomas. I gotta go."  
"No! We are not done yet! Don't you hang up on me!"  
"Bye Thomas."  
"GUY! I SWEAR TO GOD! IF YOU HANG UP, I WILL-"  
I pressed the red button and quickly opened the door.  
"What the hell was that?" I put my phone in my pocket and left the office. 

I opened the door and headed downstairs  
and called (Y/N)'s name. No response. I stood still for a while and heard two loud thumps.  
I then went to the living room and-

 

"(Y/N)!" 

I ran to her and I quickly went by her side.  
"(Y/N)! Are you okay?!" I whispered-yelled to her.  
"Hm?" She weakly replied. She was unconscious. "What happened?" She grunted.  
"I don't know," I was panicking and holding her at the same time, "I j-just saw you passed out on the floor a-and," I went to caress her cheeks only to find blood on my hand.  
"Honey,"  
She looked up and groaned in pain. She then started crying because of the pain she had.

"Guy, help" she cried.  
"Don't worry, It will be okay."

I then called the ambulance.


	18. Look What You've Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What? An Update?? Weird right? but I kept my promise ;)  
> Make Sure to Leave Kudos if you enjoyed the chapter!  
> For Those Who Don't Know!  
> Next Sunday, February 12th, 2017, Daft Punk will be at This Years Grammy's and will be performing with The Weeknd! UGH so exciting and finally seeing a performance in three years! Robots are Back!

"Is she okay?" I asked 

We were in her room and the doctor was just beside her. He was preparing to leave. He came right on time when I called him saying that it was an emergency. When he came, I took (Y/N) up on her room to where she feels more comfortable. To my surprise, I even called her best friend, Melody to let her know about the situation so She won't feel worried. She answered the phone and didn't know who I was but only asked if (Y/N) was okay. Once I told her, She immediately told me she was on her way and hung up. Meanwhile, The doctor checked if everything was okay.

"She's doing fine now, that's all that matters. But she needs to rest for at least two days for her to recover." He said in a raspy voice.  
"What happened to her? I mean, what caused her to faint?"  
When I found her, she was at the bottom of the floor and she wouldn't respond to me which of course worried me. Cleary, she blacked out.  
"All I can say to clear things up is that she had a panic attack," He said as he put away his glasses. "She seemed to be stressed about a lot of things. Guy, I know that you've had a lot of women in your life and nothing like this has happened before. So my question is, Is she a normal woman?"

Did I mention that he's my personal doctor?  
I sighed and I wasn't scared to tell him anything. He is pretty much the same age as me and we've been close friends since we went to the same high school. By 'a normal woman', he means that if she doesn't work for me.  
"No, she's not. But she's the closest to a regular person to me." I replied.  
Of course he didn't react, he knew me more than Thomas.  
"Look, I'm not going to judge you on anything you do, which I never do. The only thing I can tell you is that she is very fragile and different from any other woman you have dated. When you called me, the tone of your voice tells me you really care about her." He stated.  
"She does." I admitted, "She means everything to me."  
"Then keep her away from the people you hang out with, and keep her safe."  
"I will," I slowly said.

Just then, I heard the doorbell ring and heard someone knocking the door aggressively. Melody


End file.
